One Missing Archaeologist
by cheeky-chaos
Summary: Sequel to One missing Artefact - which is found under the Tomb Raider section. Jack is suspected of Daniel's murder and goes to the only friend he knows who can help him. Lara Croft! Now complete!
1. Part One

ONE MISSING ARCHAEOLOGIST:  
  
1400 HOURS, P9X-861:  
  
Jack groaned. "I am sooo bored." He said.  
  
"Jack." Daniel warned.  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm trying to translate an ancient tablet. I don't even know what culture it's from. I would appreciate fewer interruptions."  
  
Jack groaned again and glared at the younger man, who was crouched in the dirt in front of a stone altar covered in swirling symbols. "You've been doing that for the past 24 hours. It can't take that long!" Jack growled.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. "Do you want to try this, Jack?" he asked.  
  
"No . . . I'm good." Jack said as he shifted into a more comfortable position on his rock.  
  
After another ten minutes, Jack shifted again and pushed the button on his radio. "Teal'c, buddy, you there?" he asked.  
  
"I am here, O'Neill." Teal'c replied.  
  
"How ya doing?" Jack asked his friend.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Do you know how long you two are going to take?"  
  
"I suggest you ask Major Carter." Teal'c said.  
  
"Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Sam replied.  
  
"How much longer are you going to be?"  
  
"I've just finished collecting my samples, sir. We're heading back now." She answered.  
  
"Oh, good." Jack replied.  
  
On the other end, Sam smiled at her CO's tone. Jack was bored. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes, sir." Sam told him.  
  
Sitting on his rock, Jack looked out over the forested planet that was so like Earth. On the breeze, Jack caught the sickly sweet smell of the pink and black flowers that grew all around the stone altar. He heard a sound behind him and turned. "Daniel?" he said.  
  
But Daniel was no longer crouched before the altar. "Daniel?" he called.  
  
He heard the sound again, this time from the other side of the sunlit clearing. "Daniel, where are you?"  
  
Almost unconsciously, Jack tightened his grip on his weapon. Then something hit him across the back of the head with enough force to make the world go black. 


	2. Part Two

12 HOURS LATER, CROFT MANOR, SURREY:  
  
"Well, what about the sunken Spanish galleon?" Hilary asked, as he handed Lara her matching automatics.  
  
"Dull." Lara said as she took them.  
  
"Professor Madison has asked for your help in excavating a missing Greek temple."  
  
"Boring." Lara said.  
  
"Then there is the offer to lecture at the University of California from Dr, Barrett." Hilary suggested.  
  
"Oh, Hilary." Lara said, holstering her guns. "I want adventure, not terminal boredom."  
  
She sighed and then grabbed her black leather gloves from a nearby table. "I'm going out for a ride, Hilary."  
  
Hilary nodded. "I'm sorry I can't offer you more." He said.  
  
Lara smiled at him. "It's not your fault."  
  
She was dressed in black leather boots that ended at her knees, beige breeches, a white shirt tucked in and belted at the waist and a black ankle length leather jacket. Her hair was pulled tightly into its usual long braid. Lara looked every inch the English Lady - except, of course, for the twin .45 modified automatic pistols holstered at her thighs. Those were pure Lara.  
  
Half an hour later, Lara was mounted on her favourite black thoroughbred, Charna - which meant dark in Slavic. She was riding side saddle - something that always surprised those who knew her. Lara held the reins negligently in one hand, while the other rested on her right thigh. She was lost in thought for a minute, before whirling her horse and racing off towards her shooting range. Maybe some target practice would help.  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the manor, Hilary was in the kitchen preparing lunch when he was surprised to hear the intercom from the main gate crackle. He walked over to the monitor that showed the picture from the security camera. A man stood waiting at the gate, dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. Sunglasses covered his eyes, and he had short silver hair, despite that fact he didn't look that old.  
  
"Can I help you?" Hilary asked.  
  
"My name is Jack O'Neill." The man said in an American accent. "I'd like to see Lady Croft."  
  
Something about the man's name nagged at Hilary. It seemed familiar, but Hilary was sure he had never seen the man before. Although, whoever he was, this man might just be something to distract Lara from the boredom she had been feeling recently.  
  
Hilary buzzed the gate, letting him in. The man got into his dark sedan and drove up the drive. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Hilary opened it, and saw Jack on the other side. "Please, come in," he said, and stepped aside for Jack to enter.  
  
"If you'll follow me to the Library, I will tell Lay Croft you are here." He added, and shut the door.  
  
Once Jack was waiting in the upstairs Library, Hilary went off in search of Bryce. He found the younger man in his trailer parked on the north patio. He knocked on the door and entered. "Bryce, do you know where Lara is?"  
  
Then he sighed and tapped Bryce on the shoulder. Bryce spun on his chair.  
  
"Oh, hey Hilary." Bryce said, taking the earphones out of his ears. "What is it?"  
  
"I said: do you know where Lara is?"  
  
Bryce turned back to his computer. Quickly checking the net of surveillance cameras that dotted the estate, he turned back to Hilary. "She's in the shooting range. Do you want me to page her?"  
  
"Yes. Tell her a Mr. Jack O'Neill is here to see her." Hilary answered.  
  
"Sure thing." Bryce tapped a few keys on his keyboard and picked up a headset. "Lara?" he said.  
  
On the computer screen the men saw Lara holster her guns and walk to the wall. "Yes, Bryce?" she asked.  
  
"Hilary said to tell you that a Jack O'Neill is here to see you." Bryce answered. "Oh, I say! Is that Colonel Jack O'Neill, Hilary?"  
  
"He didn't say." Hilary answered.  
  
They saw Lara grin quickly on the screen. "I'll be right there." She said, and was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the upstairs library, Jack was impressed with the obvious wealth that surrounded him. Lara was not a poor woman. He wandered to the window and looked out over the large lawn in front of him leading into a small wood.  
  
As he watched, a dark horse surged out of the trees, a woman bent low on his back, the wind whipping at her long brown braid. Lara.  
  
Jack felt as if some of the weight from his shoulders had gone, and he sighed in relief. Thank God Lara had been home and not off in some forgotten corner of the world. Jack saw the butler walk out and meet her, and she dismounted with a fluid grace, before disappearing in to the house.  
  
A few minutes later, Lara burst into the library. She grinned when she saw him. "Jack!" Jack looked her over. She looked good in her riding clothes, with the cold making her cheeks flush slightly. He gave a faint smile when he saw the guns holstered at her thighs. "Lara." He said.  
  
"How are you?" she said, taking off her gloves. "And how long are you here for?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing, Lara." Jack said and took off his sunglasses.  
  
"What's wrong Jack?" Lara asked, just noticing the tired look on his face and his slightly bedraggled appearance.  
  
"I need you help." He said.  
  
"What for?" Lara asked.  
  
Jack took a deep breath. "I'm on the run, Lara. I'm wanted for murder." 


	3. Part Three

Lara looked at Jack. "On the run?" she echoed. "I think you'd better explain this."  
  
Jack winced. "I'm sorry, Lara, but I didn't know who else to turn to."  
  
"There's no need to apologise Jack." Lara said to him. "I'd just like to know what I'm going to help you with."  
  
Jack smiled with relief, some of the tension leaving his face. "You'll help me?"  
  
"Of course." Lara said.  
  
Lara motioned to one of the comfortable looking leather chairs in the centre of the room. "Please, sit down. Make yourself at home."  
  
Jack watched as Lara sat down and swung her booted feet up onto the small coffee table. He smiled softly again and took the seat opposite her. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" she asked. "Although, I'm sure Hilary will have lunch done soon."  
  
"Your butler?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes." Lara said. "Hilary is more of a caretaker than a butler."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at Jack, still waiting for his answer. "No thanks." He said.  
  
Jack took a deep breath and let it out. "Maybe I better start from the beginning." He said.  
  
"It all started with a routine mission to P9X-861. The planet was supposed to be uninhabited and there was some sort of altar than Danny wanted to have a look at, so we went. We spent about 24 hours on the planet, and nothing seemed wrong. We met no one and Danny was having fun with his translating."  
  
Jack closed his eyes for a brief minute, before beginning again. "At least that was, until about 12 hours ago. At about 1400 hours, Daniel disappeared. I looked around the clearing I was in, but I couldn't see him. And then someone - or something - hit me across the back of the head hard enough to knock me out. Carter and Teal'c had been collecting soil samples, so they weren't there."  
  
"When I woke up, though, they were back and had the harshest and most angry expressions on their faces I had ever seen." Jack bit his lip. "Teal'c called me all kinds of things, and Sam just sat there in silence. I was tied up, and I had no idea what had happened. They kept me tied up until we got back to the base."  
  
"The General wasn't there, and somehow the NID had gotten in charge. There was a Colonel Forest in charge of the SGC. I was checked out in medical, and then locked in a cell, Lara. Sam and Teal'c didn't know anything - and I found out why about an hour later."  
  
Jack looked at Lara with anguish in his eyes. "I didn't do it, I swear to you." He took a deep breath and continued with his story, while Lara began to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She believed Jack was probably innocent of whatever it was, but that didn't mean everyone else would think so.  
  
"Colonel Forrest came to the cell with an escort of Marines. I was to be charged with the murder of Dr. Daniel Jackson and court martialled at once. He said there was no doubt that I was guilty of the crime."  
  
"Why?" Lara asked, shocked at what she was hearing.  
  
"Because he had two eyewitness reports. Teal'c and Carter had both seen me kill him." Jack looked up with such pain in his eyes, Lara felt something tug at her heart. She had to help him, no matter what.  
  
"I didn't do it Lara." Jack said, finally getting up and pacing the room. "I swear to you I could never kill Danny, no matter what."  
  
"I believe you." Lara said softly.  
  
"Carter came to my cell half an hour later. She asked me why I did it." Jack blinked and continued pacing. "Janet was trying to find out if I had been affected by some sort of toxin, but I saw Sam's eyes Lara." Jack looked at her. "She believed every single thing she was saying. And she truly meant it."  
  
"I don't remember anything about what happened, apart from that blow to the head. That meant I wasn't alone. Although I doubted myself when I heard Carter's story. She said she saw me hit Daniel, again and again, before shooting him and getting rid of the body. But I swear I DIDN'T do it!"  
  
"I know, Jack." Lara said. "You couldn't hurt Daniel if you tried. Or Sam and Teal'c for that matter."  
  
"That's why I escaped. It sounds strange, I know, but it's the only way to prove my innocence."  
  
Lara nodded, her face thoughtful. "Why didn't you just go through the gate."  
  
"It was too heavily guarded." Jack said. "I wouldn't have been able to get through."  
  
Lara grinned. "Then we'll just have to find a way then, won't we?"  
  
Jack grinned back. "Yes, we will." 


	4. Part Four

"We can enter here." Jack said pointing to an area on the map in front of him.  
  
It still amazed him how Lara - or really Bryce - had managed to get their hands on the map of a top secret government base. He'd have to talk to the General about that when he got back. When - not if.  
  
Lara frowned slightly. "Those access shafts can't be that easy to get to, or they wouldn't be there. How do we get in?"  
  
"There is a locking mechanism. All we need is the right code to get in." Jack replied.  
  
"How do we get it?" Lara asked.  
  
Jack frowned. "I don't think we can take the risk that my codes will still work. We only have one shot at this." He looked at her. "I don't suppose you could get your hands on one?"  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "I can get Bryce to try." She said, then folded her arms across her chest. "Jack, what is it?"  
  
"There might be another way. Do you think you could get your hands on an electronic device that could scramble circuits?" Jack asked. "Because, if we could delay the computer's recognition program, we could get down the access shaft before they knew we were out there,"  
  
Lara smiled. "I'll tell Bryce,"  
  
"Tell me what?" Bryce asked as he entered the room.  
  
"We need a scrambler." Lara said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The circuits at the top of the access shafts at Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
Bryce frowned. "Why can't you just go in the front door?"  
  
"Because we need to get in undetected." Jack said.  
  
Bryce frowned at Lara. "Undetected? Lara what are you up to?"  
  
Lara smiled at him. "Just helping a friend. Don't worry Bryce. I'm a big girl - I tie my own shoe laces and everything."  
  
"That's just what I'm afraid off." Bryce muttered, but knew better than to keep arguing. Lara was amazingly stubborn at times.  
  
He walked out the door, intending to finish building the scrambler for Lara, so he could get back to building his little bots. Jack watched him leave, before turning back to the map. "After that it should be easy." He said.  
  
"Easy?" Lara asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jack smiled. "All we need to do is grab some uniforms and join a team going through the gate. Once we're there, we can dial anywhere we want to go."  
  
"Join a team?" Lara asked. "Don't you think they'd notice a couple of extra members?"  
  
"I've got a friend who owes me a favour."  
  
"Who?" Lara said. "And just what makes you think they'll help?"  
  
"It's Janet."  
  
"Oh." Lara said.  
  
Jack frowned at her. "There are other people in this world willing to trust me Croft."  
  
"I'm sorry." Lara said. "I don't really have any friends like that."  
  
She saw the surprise in Jack's face as she said the words. "You do now." Jack said softly.  
  
Lara gave a small, genuine smile in return. "Thank you."  
  
Jack nodded. "Once we get inside the base, we'll have to keep out of sight of the cameras. As long as we're in SGC uniform and don't show our faces, we should be fine."  
  
Lara nodded. "How are we going to get through the gate?" she asked. "I mean, without letting everyone know who we are."  
  
"Janet's going to pull some strings for me."  
  
There was a slight silence. "She helped you get out, didn't she?" Lara asked.  
  
"Yes." Jack answered. "She didn't believe I did it, under influence or not." He looked at his watch. "I should give her a call."  
  
Lara nodded. "There's a phone over there." She said, pointing behind her.  
  
Jack went to the phone and dialled Janet's number, praying she was home. She was. "Janet." He said when she answered.  
  
"Jack." She said. "Where are you?"  
  
"Staying with a friend." He replied.  
  
"I should have known you wouldn't tell me." Janet said. Then her tone turned even more serious. "You owe me big for this, Jack."  
  
"I know Janet." Jack said softly. "And I promise I'll do anything I can to make it up to you."  
  
"Bringing Daniel back alive will be enough for now." She replied.  
  
Then Janet sighed. "Everything's ready Jack. I've got two uniforms like you asked and Major Blake's ready. All the NID will find are two soldiers knocked out and their uniforms stolen."  
  
"Thank you, Janet. More than I can say."  
  
"Just bring him back, Jack." She said. "Just bring him back."  
  
Jack hung up the phone. "We're ready to go." He told Lara.  
  
Lara nodded. "As soon as Bryce's finished, we'll leave."  
  
* * *  
  
12 HOURS LATER, COLORADO SPRINGS:  
  
Lara walked up the darkened stairs onto a large wooden porch and continued to the old wooden door. She knocked quietly, before glancing around into the darkness to make sure she was alone.  
  
The door opened and a petite brunette stood in the doorway, framed by the light from inside. "Lara." She said.  
  
"Janet."  
  
"Come in." Janet said.  
  
Lara entered the house and found it was warmly and lovingly decorated. She heard the soft chords of muted rock music and raised an eyebrow. Janet smiled softly, but never lost the worried frown on her forehead. "Cassie." She explained.  
  
"How is she?" Lara asked.  
  
"Being a normal teenager." Janet replied.  
  
Lara nodded, as Janet sighed. "He's staying with you, isn't he?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He's as good as expected, considering the circumstances." Lara said. "But he's not going to rest until he finds out what happened."  
  
"I don't expect him to." Janet said. "Jack learnt the hard way never to leave a man behind."  
  
Lara raised an eyebrow. "How?"  
  
"His CO left him in Iraq after he was captured. He spent four months imprisoned there before he escaped." Janet explained.  
  
Lara nodded in understanding.  
  
Janet sighed and grabbed a bag from where it was hidden under the couch. "SG-3 will be suiting up at 0800." She said, handing the bag to Lara.  
  
"Thank you Janet." Lara said.  
  
Janet smiled weakly. "Just tell him not to do anything stupid." She said.  
  
"I will." Said Lara, and then she was gone.  
  
Janet sank down onto the couch and prayed that Daniel was still alive and the Jack would find him. And that they wouldn't be caught. 


	5. Part Five

0800 HOURS, STARGATE COMMAND:  
  
Two shadowy figures crouched at the top of one of the access shaft above the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. One of the figures carefully clipped a small black device onto the access panel and typed in a code, while the other acted as a lookout. The panel beeped and the access shaft opened. The man who had opened the shaft turned slightly and looked carefully around as the other figure slipped forward and peered into the shaft.  
  
"Clear." She whispered.  
  
The man nodded and the woman slipped over the edge and began climbing down the shaft. He followed soon after, closing the cover before disappearing.  
  
Lara reached the bottom of the shaft first and waited for Jack to join her. She pulled the brim of her hat further forward as Jack dropped down quietly beside her. They were both dressed in the uniforms Janet had provided them and carefully concealed their faces with caps. Lara had even bound her long hair under her hat.  
  
"Let's go." Jack said.  
  
He opened the door to the access shaft a tiny bit, so that he could just peer out. He waited patently until the security camera was looking in the other direction and slipped out of the shaft, Lara close in his heels. Straightening his uniform, he walked off down the corridor and towards the change rooms where they would find SG-3.  
  
Lara followed him, and noticed that the walls were still the same pea green colour that they had been. "I still think you need a new decorator." She muttered to Jack. "Because all this green gets on my nerves."  
  
"It's not that bad." Jack replied, but you could tell by his tone that he wasn't really there.  
  
Lara shrugged. Well, she'd tried. They continued on their way in silence, always on the lookout for cameras. Ten minutes later, Jack and Lara found themselves outside the changing rooms of the base. Jack nodded to Lara, and she slipped inside the females. Jack walked into the male change room.  
  
Inside he found three of the members of SG-3. Major Blake gave Jack a slight nod and turned and disappeared down the back of the room towards the showers. A minute later another member followed. Jack looked at the remaining Marine and he nodded every so slowly.  
  
Five minutes later, SG-3 left the change rooms and made their way down to the gate room. "SG-3 all present and accounted for." Major Blake told the Marine officer at the door.  
  
The man nodded and let them through. The four of them entered the gate room and stood in front of the gate as usual. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Chevron one locked." Sergeant Davis said from the control room, as the gate began to dial.  
  
"SG-3." Colonel Forrest's voice came over the intercom. "You are to report back to the SGC in 24 hours."  
  
Major Blake turned and gazed at the control room window. "Yes, sir." He said.  
  
When he turned back around, he muttered to the man standing next to him. "I hope the General gets back soon, or I will hit that man."  
  
The man chuckled softly. "You're more restrained than me." He said. "I want to shoot him."  
  
The two men shared a grin as the gate engaged, shooting out the usual cloud of 'water'. Major Blake straightened his shoulders and began up the ramp, his team following behind him. They all went through, but Davis could have sworn he saw on of them hesitate just a second before going through.  
  
* * *  
  
Janet picked up the phone in her office and quickly dialled a number. "It's Janet." She said when someone at the other end picked up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just thought you should know that Jack just went through the gate."  
  
"Good." The voice replied. "I'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
Janet nodded to herself as she hung up the phone. She hoped this was the right thing to do.  
  
* * *  
  
SG-3 stepped out of the gate on the other side and found themselves on a green planet. It was remarkably like Earth. Major Blake turned to the man next to him. "I can't believe we managed to pull that off." he said. "I must have jumped about a million times during the wait in the gate room."  
  
Jack looked at him. "Could have fooled me." He said.  
  
"Ah, but - no offence meant Jack - you're not a Marine."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Thanks Rob." He said to Major Blake. "I owe you one."  
  
"No, this makes us even." He replied. "I still owed you one."  
  
Then Blake turned serious. "Just be careful Jack."  
  
"I will."  
  
Lieutenant Peters smiled from the other side of Blake. "Nice meetin' you, Lady Croft." He said with a shy smile.  
  
"Nice meeting you too." She said in her English accent.  
  
"Good luck and all."  
  
Lara grinned at him. "I don't think we'll need it." She said. "I'm not the best for nothing, you know."  
  
Peters nodded at her. Jack walked over to the gate and began dialling. "We'll give you half an hour, but that's all I can promise." Blake said.  
  
"Thanks Blake." Jack said.  
  
Blake nodded.  
  
When the gate was opened, Lara walked up to it, and hesitated a second. "What's wrong?" Jack said softly, close to her ear.  
  
"It's bloody cold in there." She replied, just as softly. "I wasn't really expecting that."  
  
"No, you don't do you?" Jack said.  
  
Lara smiled and stepped through, and Jack was only a step behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir!" Major Carter burst into General Hammond's office, where Colonel Forrest had taken up residence.  
  
"Yes, Major?" he looked up from his paperwork.  
  
"I was just in the change rooms on the gate level, sir." She said. "I found Lieutenant Madison on the floor. She's unconscious."  
  
"What?" Forrest said, suddenly looking very worried and half rising from his chair.  
  
"I think the Colonel's in the base somewhere." Sam said.  
  
"No." Forrest said, sitting back down in his chair. "He's not."  
  
"Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
He swore. "I just saw SG-3 go through the gate." Forrest explained.  
  
Sam looked worried. "Jack could be anywhere in the galaxy by now!"  
  
Forrest looked at her. "I hope you had nothing to do with this, Major." He said.  
  
Sam's face hardened. "Jack was my friend once, Colonel, and I might have helped him - but that was before he murdered Dr. Jackson."  
  
Forrest nodded, as if pleased with the answer. "Then I want you to assemble a team, Major. I want the Colonel found and brought back to Earth!"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said and left. 


	6. Part Six

0900 HOURS, P9X-861:  
  
Daniel blinked his tired eyes. He squinted a bit in the dull light, but saw nothing. Then he heard the sound again. "Tavrek, is that you?"  
  
"Yes. My apologies for interrupting you, Learned One." Tavrek replied.  
  
Tavrek was a tall man, whose years underground in the labyrinth he now called home had hunched his shoulders and turned his once tanned skin white. He was the leader of his people, and had turned to Daniel when the monsters attacked.  
  
Tavrek had always treated Daniel specially ever since he had been born. When his own father had died, Tavrek had become his father, and they had spent many years before the attack in perfect peace. Daniel could still remember the attack. The large ships that brought destruction and chaos to their once peaceful world. They had taken Daniel and then taken control of his mind. But he fought them and returned to his people, and his father Tavrek. The creature had died, and left Daniel with a knowledge greater than anyone else.  
  
So when his people needed to flee, Daniel had helped them use the magical gate that was on their planet, and they had come here. Now Daniel was helping them to discover the secrets of the people who had once lived here, in hope that they could learn the secrets of their enemies and finally defeat them.  
  
"Father," Daniel said. "Please, do not call me that. I am no more special than anyone else."  
  
"Ah, but son to me your are more important than everything." Tavrek said.  
  
Daniel smiled at his father, and noticed the plate he was holding. "Is that for me?"  
  
"Yes." Tavrek said. "I have brought you some of Selna's bread and some fruit."  
  
"Thank you, Father."  
  
"Have you learnt anything more from these inscriptions?"  
  
"Not yet." Daniel said. "But I believe this is the story of their people. And I think it makes reference to our shared enemy, but I have not translated it all yet."  
  
"It is enough, my son, that you are trying. You give us all hope." Tavrek said. "And I shall leave you to it."  
  
Daniel smiled once again at his father, before turning back to the inscription he was translating. He hoped he could finish it soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara stepped out onto the stone platform, followed by Jack. The planet they now found themselves on was covered in a deep forest which was almost jungle like because of the humidity. The stargate was in a clearing and from the platform Lara could see thick trees spreading out in all directions.  
  
"P9X-861." Jack said.  
  
"Pretty." Lara said.  
  
Lara walked down the stairs in the side of the platform and into the grassy floor below. She then crouched down and unslung her backpack. Taking off her hat, Lara shook out her waist length braid and then removed her jacket, revealing a black singlet underneath, and then slid the jacket and vest into her backpack. She also strapped her two automatics onto her thighs in their usual places.  
  
She looked up at Jack. "Ready?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded, still looking at her. "The altar is over here." He said as he began walking.  
  
Lara followed, but was unable to keep a smile off her face at the way the Colonel had been looking at her. It was definitely a look of appreciation, she thought. She looked at the effortless way he dodged the undergrowth and trees in front of her. But then he wasn't bad either.  
  
The pair soon came to the clearing in which the altar stood. There was a small patch of dirt around it, and you could see both Daniel and Jack's footprints still in it. "That's where he disappeared." Jack said, before moving over to the large rock near it. "And I was sitting here."  
  
Lara nodded, and noticed the small black and pink flowers that grew all around the altar. "Pretty flowers." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Jack said. "But they smell almost sickly sweet, and they only seem to grow around the alter. I remember smelling them just before I got knocked out."  
  
"Really?" Lara turned to him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think this might have something to do with Danny's disappearance?" Jack asked.  
  
"Maybe." Lara replied. "It's interesting, though."  
  
Jack nodded and turned to look around the clearing. Lara carefully picked a bunch of the flowers and put it into her backpack. There was something interesting about those flowers - and she might as well tae some to have a look at later. Years of tomb raiding had taught Lara not to overlook clues, and to take them with her if she could.  
  
The pair had been searching the clearing for other clues for about two hours, before they decided to take a break. They both sat down on the rock, hot and frustrated. So when Lara saw the arrow coming straight for her, she almost screamed as she threw herself off the rock, and rolled to the partial cover behind it. Jack joined her a moment later.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he said.  
  
"The locals." Lara said. "My guess would be the same people who knocked you out."  
  
"Dammit!" Jack snapped. "This planet was supposed to be uninhabited."  
  
Lara smiled as she carefully watched the trees for anymore arrows. "In my experience, Jack." She said. "There is no such thing as an uninhabited place. The people are just usually a lot more hidden."  
  
Jack shot her a glance. "You've got to tell me some of your stories some day. They sound really interesting."  
  
"Oh, they are." Lara agreed.  
  
Since no more arrows had decided to fly at them, Lara carefully drew one of her guns and stood up from behind the rock. As soon as she did another arrow flew at her. She quickly crouched down again and let of a few shots in the direction it had come from.  
  
There was a startled noise, somewhere between a yelp and a scream, and five more arrows flew at them. "I don't think they've ever seen guns before." Jack said. "Unless, of course, that was their war cry."  
  
Lara smiled. "It doesn't exactly inspire fear, does it?"  
  
Lara's smile was wiped from her face a second later, as three arrows came flying at them from behind. "Shit!" she said. "They've got us surrounded."  
  
Jack looked grim as he dodged them. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Dodging another wave of arrows, Lara and Jack leapt up and began sprinting away from the clearing. Jack picked the clearest part of the forest and started running through it, hoping the trees would give them cover and the chance to loose their attackers.  
  
Lara followed him, dodging the trees and roots with a fluid ease that spoke of practice. But the arrows kept coming. The pair ran and dodged and ran, until their legs were aching and their lungs were burning, but still the arrows kept coming. Jack tried changing course and doubling back, but their pursuers never got lost, never faltered.  
  
Jack's breath was soon coming out in jagged gasps, echoing Lara's and sweat streamed down his face. He would need to rest soon, before his legs gave out and he collapsed. Another branch hit his already sore face, and from the sting he knew it had drawn blood. Blood was already dripping down his face from the other cuts he had, but he kept running.  
  
Suddenly he pitched forward, as he tripped over a root, and landed gasping in the dirt. He lay there for a minute, unable to move as his tired limbs just gave up. But then a pair of strong arms grasped his and pulled him back onto his feet, and he came face to face with Lara. Her face was scratched too, and there was a bruise beginning to form on her forehead. "Come on." She rasped.  
  
A second later, an arrow thudded into a tree trunk near them and they took off running once more. As they ran, Lara could feel her body slowing as it became agony to put on foot in front of the other. Their only hope would be to find some sort of cover and fight it out, but she could see nothing apart from more trees.  
  
Slowly, as they ran, Jack began to hear a roar above the rasping of his own breathing. It took a moment to place, but then he knew what it was. The roar of rushing water. He reached out and grabbed Lara's hand, veering suddenly to the left and they raced towards the sound. "Wha . . . what . . . are you . . . doing?" Lara gasped.  
  
"Trust . . .me." he replied.  
  
Then suddenly they broke from the trees and skidded to a stop on some damp rocks. They stood on a cliff top, and to their left, just above them was the start of a large waterfall. It thundered down and disappeared into a swirling river about five meters below them. The pool had the dark look of very deep water. "Jack . . ." Lara began, but she was startled when she heard the sound of metal striking stone, as two arrows flew at them. "We have to jump." She gasped out.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Jack said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Another arrow thudded into the tree near them. "It's better than an arrow in the back." She said.  
  
Jack looked at her, before reaching for her hand. "On three." He said.  
  
"One . . . two . . . " Jack counted.  
  
"Threeeeeee." He called out as Lara jumped of the cliff taking him with her, and the pair disappeared into the foaming water below.  
  
* * *  
  
0900 HOURS, STARGATE COMMAND:  
  
"Janet?" said a voice. "Can I talk to you, for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." Janet looked up at the sound of her friend's voice. "What can I do for you, Sam?"  
  
"I know what you think, Janet." Sam said, a look of guilt and sorrow on her face. "For betraying Jack like that."  
  
Janet turned to face her friend. "I know why you did it, Sam."  
  
"You don't understand, Janet." Sam said. "I was angry. Angry that Jack was even capable of killing someone like that. The violence. It scared me."  
  
"But now that I've thought about it," she continued. "I've begun to realise that Jack wouldn't have been capable of killing Danny like that. A Goa'uld, maybe. But he cared about Danny. He really did."  
  
"It's alright, Sam." Janet said. "I'm sure this thing will be cleared up soon."  
  
"I know." Sam said. "Which is why I have to bring him back."  
  
"Bring him back?" Janet echoed. "Do you even know where he is?"  
  
"He went through the gate about an hour ago." Sam said. "And Colonel Forrest has asked me to bring him back."  
  
Sam looked at Janet. "I have to do this. Because if I don't, he'll send someone else, and they might hurt Jack. I want to give him a chance, Janet. I didn't before. No one did. We didn't hear his side of it. And I want to."  
  
"You have to do what you feel is right, Sam." Janet said.  
  
Sam looked at her, and smiled softly, but the sorrow never left her eyes. "Thank you Janet." She said and quietly left.  
  
Janet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This would complicate things. She picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello?" said a voice.  
  
"Sam's taking a team out to look for him." She said without preamble. "They know."  
  
"This will make things harder." The voice replied. "But trust in Jack, Janet. He's a good man."  
  
"I know." Janet said. "Just hurry up and get here."  
  
"I will." Said the voice and hung up.  
  
"Please, George." Janet whispered into the silent phone. 


	7. Part Seven

1000 HOURS, P9X-861:  
  
Lara coughed up a lungful of cold water, and shivered slightly. Her clothes were sodden and felt extraordinarily heavy as she tried to drag herself out of the water where she was lying half in and half out of the water. She coughed again, and struggled froward until she was sitting just above the water line.  
  
After a minute, Lara reached up and checked that her backpack was still on her back, and her guns were still there. They were. Then her soggy and tired mind began remember what had happened. The chase, the jump of the cliff and then the tiring and chaotic swim through the water. She looked around her, and all she saw were trees lining up on either side of the river. Jack was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Neither was the cliff they had started from. Lara sat there, shivering, for a while, before she heard a splashing noise from up stream. She dragged herself to her feet, and drew her guns. But it was only Jack, looking as tired, bruised and bedraggled as she felt. He was still wearing his jacket and vest, although there was a large rip in one of the sleeves. He had a nice purple bruise on his right cheek bone and several cuts and scrapes on his arms and face.  
  
"Croft, you look like shit." He said as he staggered over to her.  
  
Lara dropped her arms limply to her sides. "So do you."  
  
Lara's hair was a tangled mess from where it had been pulled out of it's braid first by the branches during the chase, and then by the swirling current. Her right arm had a bleeding gash on it that was still seeping blood and her face was as bruised and scratched as Jack's.  
  
Lara slumped back down onto the rocks, and Jack joined her. By now her shivering was getting worse, and she noticed Jack was shivering too. "We should find somewhere to get dry and have a sleep." She said.  
  
Jack nodded. "There's another small falls about a kilometre downstream." He said. "I passed it on the way here. We should be safe there for a while."  
  
Lara nodded. "I'm too sore, cold and tired to argue." She said.  
  
"Do you think you can make it?"  
  
"Probably." She said.  
  
Jack nodded and stood, before reaching up to help her. Once they were both standing on their feet and relatively steady, they set off for the small cave. It took about two hours of frequent rests and stumbling progress before they made it. They were both almost completely exhausted from their run, and then their swim.  
  
The water fall was small, only about two meters high, but behind the screen of water was a nice dry cave hidden from view. Lara managed to stagger inside before she shrugged off her backpack and collapsed. She lay in a heap, struggling to keep her eyes open for a minute before sitting up once more. Strong arms helped her and she leaned back against them gratefully.  
  
"We'd better get our wet clothes off." Jack said after a minute.  
  
Lara just nodded sleepily. She felt Jack move behind her, reaching for her backpack and his. "I've got a spare T-shirt." He said. "And you've still got your jacket."  
  
"Mmm." Lara said.  
  
Jack gently shook her. "Come on." He said. "Change and then you can sleep."  
  
Lara gradually opened her eyes and shook herself. Jack was right. Once she was out of her wet clothes she could sleep, but not yet. "I've got a pair of shorts I can wear." She said.  
  
Jack nodded. "I'll go outside an have a look around while you change." He said.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Lara struggled out of her wet clothes and underwear, thankful she had thought to bring both spare underwear and her shorts. She was soon feeling warmer once she had climbed into them and her jacket - all of which was dry because her backpack was waterproof. Lara slipped her guns back on and also grabbed the blanket she had brought and tugged it around herself, before slipping outside to join Jack.  
  
"Your turn." She said,  
  
He nodded and looked at her. "I think we can probably have a small fire tonight." He said, holding up a small pile of wood. "The water will hide it. But the cave might get a little smoky."  
  
"I think I can live with that." Lara said. "I'll go find some more wood."  
  
Jack nodded and returned to the cave. By the time Lara got back with a decent sized pile of wood, Jack had changed into his spare T-shirt and had wrapped his blanket around his waist. A small fire was cheerfully burning at the entrance. Lara smiled at the sight. "Quite the housewife, aren't you?" she said.  
  
"That's me." Jack agreed.  
  
Lara chuckled. She put down the wood and went to her backpack, where she drew out a length of rope. "If we string this up," she said, "we could hang our wet things on it."  
  
Jack nodded, and together they strung it across the length of the cave, and hung up their clothes. They sat back down around the fire and Jack dug out some food. "I'm afraid it's only military rations, but it's all I have."  
  
Lara shrugged. "I've had worse."  
  
Jack smiled. "And watch out for the macaroni and cheese - it tastes like chicken."  
  
His smile faltered for a minute, before it returned. "Daniel's observation, I take it." She said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They ate in companionable silence for a while as the world darkened around them. After a while Jack broke the silence. "It should be dark for about 10 hours." He said.  
  
Lara nodded. "Do you think whoever attacked us will find us tonight?" she asked.  
  
"It's doubtful, but I think we should still aim to be up at about dawn." Jack said.  
  
"Fine." Lara agreed. Then she looked at him. "Are you cold?" she asked.  
  
"A little, yeah."  
  
"Take my jacket." She said, shrugging it off and trying not to flash her underwear.  
  
Jack watched her attempts with a half smile on his face, until she growled with frustration and just gave up. Dropping the blanket, she shrugged out of the jacket and past it over, giving Jack a good view of her bra. He grinned at her. "I'll swap you for it." He said.  
  
He took the jacket and then pulled off his T-shirt, and Lara got a long glimpse of his muscled chest. He tossed it at her, before shrugging into her jacket. "Mmm." He said. "Nice and warm."  
  
Flustered, Lara tugged on his T-shirt, struggling to get her arms through the holes. When she finally managed it, she shot a glare at a grinning Jack and turned her back on him. She stared at the wall and watched the pattern of flickering light that danced across it from the fire.  
  
Jack chuckled. She heard him move about, and finally turned back. When she did, she saw him stretched out on the floor of the cave, using his pack as a pillow. "'Night, Croft." He said,  
  
"Goodnight." Lara said frostily, causing Jack to laugh again.  
  
She dragged the blanket over her and settled down on the other side of the fire from him. In no time at all, Lara was deeply asleep and she didn't notice Jack watching her with a speculative gleam in his eye, before he rolled over and went to sleep as well.  
  
* * *  
  
10 HOURS LATER, P9X-861:  
  
Lara blinked sleep out of her eyes and felt the twinging of sore muscles. She groaned softly as she sat up. "Sore?" Jack asked her softly.  
  
Lara looked at him, and saw that he had already changed into his clothes from the day before. "Do you even need to ask that?" she asked.  
  
Jack laughed softly. He tossed her, her clothes and turned his back. "I promise I won't look." He said.  
  
Lara blushed slightly as she remembered the night before, but when Jack turned his back, she quickly changed back into her clothes. When she was done, Jack turned back around and finished packing his backpack. He grabbed the water bottles and headed outside. "I'll go fill these up."  
  
Lara nodded. Jack left and Lara threw her blanket, her shorts and Jack's T- shirt into her backpack. Once that was done, Lara pulled out her comb and began to sort out the mess that was her hair. Soon it was once again braided neatly, as her fingers expertly sorted out the tangles. Then Lara grabbed her backpack and joined Jack outside.  
  
"Ready?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded in the half light of the dawn, and Lara turned to look at the sky and saw the golden rays of the sun beginning to peak over the horizon. Or what she thought was the horizon, since it was mostly hidden by the trees.  
  
She turned and smiled at Jack, who was walking over to her. He was once again wearing his jacket and vest, although his hair stuck up at all angles and there was a slight shadow of a beard on his face making him look less like a soldier and more like a man at home in the forest.  
  
Suddenly a movement caught Lara's eyes. "Jack!" she yelled. "Duck!"  
  
Jack threw himself to the ground, ignoring the pain as the sharp stones bit into his hands, and felt the breeze as an arrow whizzed over his head. "Not again!" he growled, and jumped to his feet,  
  
He headed towards the cave, thankful he had thought to strap on his weapons before he left. He drew his gun and fired at the direction the arrow had come from. But arrows rained down from the sky and prevented him from getting back to the cave to pick up his backpack.  
  
He glanced up as Lara grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she yelled.  
  
Jack nodded, and the pair sprinted for the relative cover of the trees, as a hail of arrows followed them. 


	8. Part Eight

Author's Note: organized-chaos, to answer your question. when I write I usually use a combination of the movie and game versions. Sort of mixing the two, but I like to use Lara's history from the movies - so Hilary and Bryce can join in!  
  
MEANWHILE, 1100 HOURS BEFORE AT STARGATE COMMAND:  
  
"Major, is your team assembled?" Colonel Forrest barked.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good." He replied. "And I want you to include Major Blake and Lieutenant Peters. I've heard their stories, and I think they'll be able to help you."  
  
"Their stories, sir?" Major Carter asked. Colonel Forrest looked at her. "They came back through the gate an hour ago. Apparently the Colonel and a female ambushed them in the change rooms, and then forced them to take them through the gate."  
  
"Forced them how, sir?" Carter asked.  
  
"He showed his true colours, this time, Major. He drew guns on his fellow soldiers." The Colonel said.  
  
Sam looked slightly surprised, and then her expression hardened. "We'll bring him back sir." She said. "But what should I do about the woman?"  
  
"I don't care." The Colonel said. "But if she's a civilian - leave her there."  
  
Sam's expression hardened even more. "Yes sir." She said.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Sam turned and left the office. As soon as she was out of sight of the Colonel, her face turned to a mask of anger. She quickly made her way to Janet's office, where she found her friend. "That man is a complete bastard!" she snarled when she shut the door.  
  
"Colonel Forrest?" Janet asked.  
  
"Who else?" Sam replied. "I just got my orders, Janet."  
  
Sam fixed her friend with a hard stare. "He wants to bring the Colonel back by any means, and when I found out he had a partner - the Colonel order me to leave her off-planet!"  
  
"What?" Janet asked. "Sam, I don't understand."  
  
"Well, apparently Jack had help when he went through the gate." Sam explained, trying to calm her voice, but not succeeding. "And Colonel Forrest told me to leave her off-planet if she was a civilian!"  
  
Janet tried to hide her look of shock, but didn't succeed very well. When she saw Sam looking suspiciously at her, she said. "You're right. He is a bastard."  
  
Sam continued to look suspiciously at her. "Janet, do you know something about this?" Sam asked.  
  
"About Jack?" Janet asked. "No. I have absolutely no idea what he's doing right now - or where he is."  
  
Sam seemed satisfied with her answer and Janet breathed an inward sigh of relief. "What can I do, Janet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe you need to give Jack time." Janet said. "He wouldn't have gone through the gate like that, if he didn't have a good reason."  
  
Sam nodded thoughtfully. "You're right." She said. "I'll delay as long as I can, and hope Jack finds what ever he was looking for."  
  
As Sam left, Janet took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jack, you'd better have found him." She muttered before she left for the infirmary.  
  
* * *  
  
AN HOUR LATER IN THE GATE ROOM:  
  
"Major Carter!" an angry sounding Colonel Forrest barked. "Are you finally ready to depart?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said. "As soon as everyone gets here."  
  
"Major!" he snapped. "Get your team assembled, now!"  
  
"Ignore that order, Major Carter." Said a voice over the speakers.  
  
Everyone whirled to look up at the windows of the control room, but no one could see who ad made the order. "Who the hell are you?" Colonel Forrest yelled. "And under what authority do you have to dismiss my orders?!"  
  
"The only authority I need." The voice said coolly. "I outrank you."  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asked.  
  
"You, of all people, shouldn't have to ask that Major." The voice said.  
  
Sam's eyes widened and a look of relief washed over her face. "No, sir. I shouldn't have to ask that question."  
  
* * *  
  
BACK IN THE PRESENT, P9X-861:  
  
Jack ran across the rough ground, dodging trees as he followed Lara's graceful form through the forest. His already sore legs were beginning to burn and ache. He put on another burst of speed when an arrow thudded into a tree near him. Lara leapt forward, over the edge of an embankment and she landed and rolled, before leaping to her feet once more.  
  
When she didn't hear Jack's footsteps behind her, she turned and found him snagged on a tree branch just above the embankment. He was struggling to get free as the arrows got closer and closer. "Jack!" Lara yelled. "Come on!"  
  
Jack struggled some more, before realising he was not going to get free without taking off his jacket and vest. He began to struggle with the zipper, and it slid almost to the end before it got stuck. Growling with frustration, Jack grabbed his knife out of its sheath and cut the fabric. He slid out of the jacket and tumbled down the embankment, leaving his jacket behind.  
  
He got to his feet and grabbed Lara's hand. "Let's go!" he yelled.  
  
As they ran, Jack's arms got slapped and scratched by all the low hanging branches since he was now only wearing a T-shirt. He growled, but kept running. Soon the way got clearer as the pair found the winding river again. But as they ran, Jack noticed the sky was getting increasingly dark, and it was getting harder to see where they were running amongst the trees. A few minutes later the skies opened up and began pouring with rain.  
  
Lara gasped softly as the cool rain hit her hot skin and shivered. "Great, just great." Jack muttered beside her.  
  
The rain was fairly heavy and soon the ground was all muddy and the pair was soaked to the skin, despite the covering of trees above them. The pair kept running, although after a while they were forced to slow to a jog because of the slippery ground and low light.  
  
"Do you think they'll keep following us?" Jack yelled above the rain.  
  
"I don't know." Lara replied. "It depends if they want to capture us or kill us."  
  
Jack shot her a look. "Well, that's cheerful." He said.  
  
Lara looked at him slightly haughtily. "I was going for truthful, not cheerful." She said.  
  
The pair slogged on in silence for a moment, and soon began to shiver. Jack shook water out of his eyes and turned to Lara. "We've got to find some shelter. We can't keep going in this."  
  
Lara nodded. "But where?"  
  
Jack looked around, but all he saw were trees and bushes. Exactly the same things as he had been looking at for the past hour. "Wherever we can find it." He said.  
  
Lara slowed to a walk to ease her burning muscles, and felt Jack do the same about one step behind her. By slicking close to the tree trunks, Lara tried to keep as much of the water off her as possible, but to no avail.  
  
"This must be some kind of monsoon." Jack said. "For this much water to be getting through those trees."  
  
"It seems like it." Lara agreed.  
  
The pair searched for shelter for another half an hour without success - but it seemed that there pursuers had also taken shelter from the rain because Lara couldn't see any trace of them anymore. "If we don't find something soon, we're probably going to have to build something - or climb a tree." Jack said.  
  
"Mmm." Lara muttered. "Hang on, what's that?"  
  
She pointed ahead of them to a shadowy grey shape in the distance. The pair began to jog slowly to it, and then Lara's eye's widened in surprise. "It's a ruin!" she said.  
  
The pair jogged faster and found a half standing stone building. It once must have looked like a thatched rectangle, but there was not much of it left. Lara explored the ruined building, but there wasn't enough of the roof left for shelter. "Damn!" she swore.  
  
Jack gave her a wry smile and then crossed what had once been the floor towards her. When he was about halfway across his expression changed. "Lara . . . " he said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Instead of replying, Jack knelt in the mud and began to scrape it away from something. Lara walked over and then raised her eyebrows when she saw what it was. A trapdoor! If there was a basement, there might also be some shelter.  
  
Lara knelt beside Jack and began helping him scrape away the mud. The rain was heavier here, as there were less trees, and it made it more difficult to dig. But soon Jack and Lara had revealed a small wooden trapdoor in a stone floor. Jack grinned at Lara, and she grinned back. They had shelter!  
  
There was a large metal ring in the wood, and Jack reached for it. He pulled on it, but the door didn't move. Lara chuckled and joined in. It took a few minutes and a lot of straining and grunting, but they finally managed to open the door. "Damn!" Jack muttered.  
  
Then Lara stumbled backwards from her crouch, her hands going for her guns. But before she could draw them, she felt the sharp edge of a spear at her throat. She looked into a pair of dark brown eyes. The man muttered something almost familiar to her, and taking a guess, Lara raised her hands from her guns.  
  
She shot a glance at Jack, and saw he was being forced to do the same thing. Five more men came out of the hole and surrounded them. Four of them held bows and arrows. Their pursuers, Lara guessed.  
  
The man with the spear at her throat spoke again, and two men stepped forward and disarmed Lara and Jack of their guns. But since they didn't pat her down, Lara kept at least to hidden knives, and she almost smiled at that. This would be easy.  
  
One of men gestured for them to stand, and Lara slowly did so. Beside her, Jack did the same. Then the pair were shoved forward, and went stumbling down the stairs to the basement. And then everything went black as the trapdoor was shut. 


	9. Part Nine

Lara snarled as she stumbled down the remaining stairs and landing on her knees in the dirt. The she let out a small "oomph" as Jack fell into her. She ended up with her face pressed into the dirt floor of the cellar, and Jack lying on top of her.  
  
She barely registered the warm hard muscle pressed against her back, before it was gone. "Sorry." Jack muttered.  
  
Lara got to her feet and brushed herself off, before rummaging around in her backpack and pulling out her torch. The light shone brightly in the darkness, momentarily blinding the pair. As Lara's eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that the walls were made of rough stone blocks - as was the ceiling. Lara flicked the torch around the room, but she soon let out a growl of frustration.  
  
"There's no way out of here!" she snapped, annoyed. "Except that bloody trapdoor!"  
  
"Well, then I guess we'll have to use it." Jack said, going for his gun and cursing softly when his hand grasped air.  
  
"Wait." Lara said, laying an hand on his forearm. "Daniel's out there somewhere, and maybe they can tell us where."  
  
"How?" Jack asked, annoyance and frustration clear in his voice. "They don't exactly speak English!"  
  
Lara frowned. "There's something strange about that." She said. "There's something familiar about the language but I just can't place it!"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bottom step, watching Lara snarl and pace. She was quite a sight with her hair tangled and half loose, hanging in wet clumps down her back. Her clothes - just like his - were splattered with mud and stuck wetly to her body.  
  
The light bobbed and danced on the walls as Lara spun, the torch still in her hand. "What is it?!" she snapped.  
  
Jack smiled faintly and shrugged. "You're the linguist."  
  
Before Lara could retort the trapdoor opened and Jack leapt to his feet, coming to stand near Lara. Four of their pursuers came down the stairs, two of them holding flickering torches. The men placed the ends of the torches in the dirt. A cool breeze made Lara and Jack shiver in their wet clothes. The air filled with the smell of wet vegetation, burning wood and the slightly acidic smell of something else.  
  
One of the men stepped forward and spoke, his deep voice echoing of the walls. Unfortunately, neither Jack nor Lara could understand what he said. He spoke again, and this time it sounded slightly accusatory.  
  
"That's it!" Lara cried.  
  
"That's what?" Jack asked.  
  
"I know why there language is so familiar! It's a variation of Ancient Norse."  
  
"And you know how to speak Ancient Norse, of course." Jack said dryly.  
  
"Yes, I do, actually." Lara said. Then she frowned. "They don't look Norse."  
  
"How are Norse supposed to look?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Blond, pale skinned, blue eyed." She shot him a glance. "They were the Vikings."  
  
Jack and Lara looked at their dark haired, bronze skinned captors. "That one's got blue eyes." Jack offered, nodding at a man standing towards the back, holding a spear.  
  
The man who had spoken before, gestured sharply and spoke again. Hesitantly, Lara replied in a more guttural sounding language. The man replied and Lara spoke again, this time with more confidence. The discussion went on for a few more minutes, while Jack watched on anxiously.  
  
Lara said something and the man smiled. He nodded his head once and then gestured to the other three men. Jack noted how their postures relaxed slightly and their grips on their weapons loosened fractionally. He's standing his men down, Jack realised.  
  
Jack's admiration for the woman beside him increased. Not many people could cope with what she had over the last few days - let alone thrive like she seemed to. Lara turned to him. "This is Alvis. He is the son of the Chief and one of the greatest warriors of his tribe."  
  
"Tribe?" Jack asked. "That doesn't sound very Viking."  
  
"It's not." Lara said. "Their tribal culture is from their Native American ancestors."  
  
"Native American?" Jack echoed, surprised.  
  
"Yes." Lara explained. "In about 1000 AD some people believe that Leif Eriksson discovered North America. He settled near Boston for a while."  
  
She gestured at Alvis and his people. "It fits." She said. "They speak a mixture of Ancient Norse and Algonquin - the language of the people they would have encountered."  
  
"Okay." Jack said. "So how do we get out of here?"  
  
Lara turned back to Alvis and said something in that guttural language - Ancient Norse, Jack guessed. After a while she frowned and said something harsh and abrupt. Alvis' face hardened and he said something that sounded final even to Jack.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Alvis concedes we are not the people he was trying to hunt." She frowned at Jack. "Apparently, there are another group of people living on the planet and they came through the stargate."  
  
Jack frowned at the news as Lara continued. "They also haven't seen Daniel." She paused. "But that's not the worst news."  
  
Lara looked at Jack. "The only way to get out of here is to prove we are strong warriors. Otherwise we are prey and they won't let us go."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Jack asked.  
  
Lara winced. "We fight them - to the death."  
  
* * *  
  
Tavrek watched the young, brown haired man crouched in the dimly lit tunnel before him. "Son." He said and watched the man's face light up with joy. "Father." He replied.  
  
"Have you found what we seek yet?" Tavrek asked.  
  
"Yes, father. I have." Daniel said.  
  
"Well?" Tavrek asked urgently.  
  
"This tablet gives reference to a 'power from the Gods' and a location. I believe this is the weapon we seek, father."  
  
"Good." Tavrek said. "You have done well, my son."  
  
Then he handed Daniel a glass. "You must be thirsty."  
  
"Thankyou, father." Daniel replied, taking the glass.  
  
He drank deeply, because he was indeed thirsty. Only when Daniel had finished it, did he taste the faint sour flavour. He frowned. "Father . . ?" he asked confused.  
  
Then the world began to spin and fade. Daniel slumped to the floor, unconscious. Tavrek watched him fall, before motioning to a nan behind him. "Take his notes and our warriors. Go to this place and find this weapon." Tavrek ordered.  
  
"What about him?" the man asked, motioning at Daniel.  
  
"I'll deal with him." Tavrek said. 


	10. Part Ten

"Where are they taking us?" Jack asked.  
  
"To their 'Place of the Gods'." Lara said. "So the Gods may see their victory."  
  
As Lara spoke, the pair rounded a corner and came face to face with the 'Place of the Gods'. It was natural amphitheatre bordered on three sides by sheer rock cliffs. But it was the Lara stone dais that caught everyone's attention. On it was a large carved stone altar like the one Daniel had been trying to decode. And floating above it was a glowing spirit.  
  
As Alvis and his warriors entered, they bowed low to the spirit and shoved Lara and Jack forward. Lara glared at them and tried to keep her temper under control. A glance at Jack told her he was having the same problem.  
  
It was then that Lara noticed the other people seated near the left rock wall on a small ledge about halfway down the cliff. There was a large, broad shouldered man seated in the stone throne in the centre of the ledge. It was to him Alvis spoke. After a short conversation, Alvis turned and spoke to one of the other men. He said a few words, before turning and walking over to the ledge.  
  
The man, named Tyr, inclined his head towards the dirt ring underneath the ledge. They stumbled forward, and Lara shot a glare at the man in the throne, who was watching everything with cool blue eyes. They soon reached a small area just beyond the ring. Tyr spoke, his tone arrogant and condescending. Lara said something in reply and the man's face turned angry. Tyr spun and walked off in the direction of the ledge.  
  
"He said we have an hour to prepare before they take us to the altar." Lara said.  
  
"And what did you say?" Jack asked.  
  
"I cast aspersions onto his parentage." Lara said.  
  
"You insulted him?" Jack asked. "Are you sure that was such a good idea?"  
  
"No." Lara replied. "But it felt damn good!"  
  
Jack chuckled softly at the feeling behind her words and Lara smiled in return. The pair sat down against the rock wall behind them and Lara wished their captors hadn't taken her backpack. But at least it had stopped raining.  
  
"So how is this going to work?" Jack asked her as he tugged on one of the canteens that he had tied to his belt.  
  
He took a long drink before handing it to Lara and resting his head back against the wall tiredly. Lara gratefully accepted the canteen and took a large gulp. Water had never tasted so sweet. When Lara had finished the water she joined Jack leaning back against the rock wall. It was rough and cold against her back.  
  
"It will basically be a street fight." She said tiredly. "No rules except for two: no one's allowed in the ring except for the four of us and to win your opponents have to be unable to fight back."  
  
"So we don't have to kill them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Theoretically: no." Lara said. "But in reality? Probably."  
  
Jack nodded and shifted, wincing slightly, and Lara caught it. "Jack what is it?"  
  
"Nothing." Jack replied. "Just a few scratches."  
  
"Show me?" Lara said in a tone that tolerated no argument.  
  
So Jack did. He turned so his back was to her and took off his T-shirt. Along the length of his back was a deep gash that still seeped blood and covered in dirt and grit. "This needs to be cleaned." Lara said.  
  
Jack just nodded and handed her his T-shirt and the remaining water bottle. "You can use this." He said.  
  
Lara took the offered objects and sighed. "I've still got two knives that we can use in the fight if we have to." She said as she tore Jack's T-shirt into strips. "But my guess would be that they would take them if they found them."  
  
"You think they'll have weapons?" Jack asked.  
  
"Probably." Lara answered him as she washed one of the strips of cloth. "They don't look like they like losing."  
  
Jack nodded and then winced as Lara began to clean his cut. "I guess it would be too much to ask for something easy." He muttered.  
  
"But what's life without a little challenge?" Lara asked.  
  
"Peaceful?" Jack shot back.  
  
Lara chuckled and laid her cheek against Jack's shoulder. "You might have a point." She said softly.  
  
Jack turned and looked at Lara. "That doesn't sound like Lara Croft." He said.  
  
She sighed. "I don't always want adventure, you know. Sometimes it would be nice just to see the sights."  
  
Jack knew exactly what she meant. Sometimes he wished someone would stop be the SGC to say hi, instead of with their problems. He smiled softly at her. "You sound like you need a holiday." Then his smile turned cheeky. "Remind me to take you fishing sometime."  
  
"Fishing?" Lara echoed, arching her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. You'll love it." Jack replied.  
  
* * *  
  
The Chief sat on his stone throne and watched the two strangers share an intimate moment. They had done well to elude his best warriors for two days. He would be interested to see them fight. His son was still you and arrogant. Perhaps they would be able to teach him something. But the Chief did not doubt his son would win.  
  
He watched the man slowly begin to untangle the woman's hair, and noticed the tenderness in his movements. The woman seemed very special to him. He could also see that they were tired and injured, but they hid it well. The both had the spirits of warriors. That the Chief could see in their strength and temper. Yes, it would be interesting to see them fight.  
  
The Chief nodded at his son. The time had come.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara smiled gratefully as Jack finished braiding her hair. She had already washed her face with some of the remaining water - as had Jack - and was feeling more awake. "You might want these." She said, offering Jack two strips of his black T-shirt.  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. She smiled at him and showed him how she was wrapping two more strips around her fists. "Ah." Jack said in understanding as, he too, wrapped the strips around his fists.  
  
He looked up as Tyr approached them, and stood. "Looks like it's time Lara." He said.  
  
Lara smiled grimly and stood to face Tyr. He spoke, once again the arrogant warrior. Lara replied, and he motioned the pair forward. Lara turned to Jack, so her face was hidden from everyone, and bit her lip. Jack looked concerned at her anxious expression. "What is it?" he asked softly.  
  
"We're fighting Alvis, the Chief's son." She looked up at Jack. "Whatever you do, don't seriously hurt him, Jack. If he dies, then so do we."  
  
"Of course." Jack said wryly. "Things were just too easy before."  
  
The pair shared a glance, before turning to face Tyr. They walked into the arena with an arrogant and almost predatory stalk. If they had to fight, then they'd fight. And they would win - they had to. 


	11. Part Eleven

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to appear up here, but life happened. (Hopefully the next one won't take so long!) ~Cheeky.  
  
Instead of leading them straight to the ring like they expected, Tyr ked Jack and Lara towards the altar. They noticed that the closer they got to the altar, the quieter the spectators became. "What's going on?" Jack asked softly.  
  
"It seems we're to be brought before the altar." Lara replied.  
  
"Should I be worried?"  
  
Lara looked at him and smiled wryly. "Not especially."  
  
Before Jack could retort, they reached the altar. Tyr turned and spoke. Lara raised an eyebrow, and opened her mouth to speak. But at that moment something hard slammed into the backs of her knees, forcing her to kneel in the dirt before the altar. She winced and shot a glare at Tyr that contained enough hatred and promise of vengeance that he swallowed visibly.  
  
Beside her, Jack was getting the same treatment. He landed heavily on his knees and felt the pain shoot up his thighs. "Maybe I'm getting too old for this." He said as he winced.  
  
"You? Too old?" Lara looked at him. "Just think what you've been through over the past few days. I don't know many men who could have done what you did and only two others who would have been willing."  
  
"Who?" Jack asked.  
  
"Daniel and Teal'c."  
  
"What about Carter?"  
  
Lara grinned cheekily. "She's a woman Jack."  
  
He chuckled softly, but his expression turned dangerous when Tyr hit Lara across the mouth and snapped something in a harsh voice. Then Jack's head was snapped back but someone's hand in his hair. Because he couldn't look anywhere else, Jack glared at the glowing nimbus above the altar. Then his eyebrows rose when he saw the familiar features. "Asgard." He breathed.  
  
"What?" Lara asked.  
  
"The spirit." Jack whispered very softly. "It's an Asgard hologram."  
  
"What does that mean?" Lara asked as they were roughly pulled to their feet and shoved towards the dirt ring.  
  
"I don't know." Then he glanced behind him at Tyr and Alvis. "But something tells me that now might not be the best time to discuss it."  
  
"No," Lara agreed grimly.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara stared at the two broad shouldered and muscular, bronze skinned men in front of her. She was alert and ready, analysing every movement for weakness. She was conscious of Jack standing to her right, just as alert as she was.  
  
Both Alvis and Tyr watched them with the same intensity, and Tyr twirled a spear almost negligibly in his hands. Alvis also held a spear, but he kept it still and held in a loose grip. He would be the more dangerous fighter, Lara decided.  
  
She could feel Jack as a constant and reassuring presence beside her. She also knew he could fight - due to his military training and background in special ops. Lara grinned slightly as a image of Jack popped into her head. There was no denying he looked sexy like he was - naked to the waist, his dog tags glinting around his neck, with all his muscles showing. And the two days worth of stubble. He looked so different from the polished soldier she had first met - and it definitely wasn't a bad thing . . .  
  
Then Lara gave herself a mental shake. Now was not the time to let her thoughts run away with her! Even if they were such interesting thoughts . . .  
  
Lara focused on the fight, mentally cataloguing her injuries while she continued to watch her opponents. Her mouth and jaw still hurt from Tyr's knock. And he was going to pay for that . . . with interest. She shifted her attention more to Tyr. She already knew he was the more volatile of the pair. She knew that he would attack her first, believing her to be weak. Lara would just have to show him she wasn't. She smiled almost evilly at the thought,  
  
Alvis was more cautious than Tyr, and would wait to see her fight before he judged her. But he was also proud and arrogant - and because of that, he would underestimate her and Jack - and overestimate himself. But he would still be hard to beat.  
  
Thoughts swirled around Jack's head, making it difficult to concentrate. The Asgard! This must be one of the planets they protected, and it did make sense, now that he thought about it. He knew from Danny that the Vikings used to call their Gods the Asgard. (It had been during one of those "Let's teach Jack about History" classes Danny was so fond of giving him every now and then. Jack usually managed to drive him crazy at least once every time, and they were beginning to get less frequent.) But it was still a surprise.  
  
Then, with an inward growl, Jack dragged his thoughts ruthlessly back to the present - and the two warriors standing in front of him. Lara stood to his left, tense and alert, and he ginned wickedly. With Lara Croft on his side, he couldn't loose!  
  
Suddenly Tyr darted forward, his spear slashing for Lara's stomach. She dodged nimbly, pivoting to the side, before lashing out with a roundhouse kick to Tyr's head. Tyr didn't dodge fast enough, and caught a glancing blow to the jaw. He snarled, spun and came around with a back fist aimed at Lara's jaw. She grinned and brought her forearms up to block it. Then she elbowed Tyr in the face, breaking his nose in a spurt of blood. She then whipped one of her legs out, sinking below the handle of the spear Tyr was swinging at her head and sent him sprawling.  
  
It was then that Alvis chose to attack. He didn't charge in like Tyr, but cautiously approached, twirling the spear in his hands. Jack let him come, alert for any movement that would betray a strike. Alvis suddenly swung the spear in an arc, aiming for Jack's chest. It was a testing blow, not really designed to inflict serious damage. Jack dodged easily, but did not strike back. He remembered Lara's words: "If he dies, then so do we." He'd have to be careful.  
  
Alvis swung again and again, his blows getting more and more aggressive. But Jack kept dodging - always careful of giving Lara room and not backing himself into a corner. Soon sweat began dripping down his skin - causing his cut to sting. His muscles, already tied muscles, began to burn.  
  
The fight continued like this for another fifteen minutes, although it felt a lot longer to Jack and Lara. Lara continued to taunt an already angry Tyr - although she mostly fought defensively. It was at this point that the Chief stood up from his stone throne and spoke in a deep rumble. At his words, Tyr grinned evilly at Lara with his blood spattered face. Lara gasped softly and her focus slipped from Tyr for a second. Tyr took his opportunity and slashed at Lara, catching her on the thigh and causing her leg to fold under her. She threw herself to the side, just missing Tyr's stab at her chest.  
  
"What did he say, Lara?" Jack called, dodging another of Alvis' slashes.  
  
Lara rolled into a crouch, before pushing up and flipping backwards as Tyr swung at her again. "The Chief said that we were obviously not strong warriors, because we hadn't managed to defeat them yet. So we should die."  
  
As Lara spoke, the Chief gestured sharply to his men. Ten broad shouldered, muscular men began to walk towards them. "You know what I said about playing nice?" Lara asked Jack, never taking her eyes off the approaching Tyr. "Forget it." She shot Jack a glance and her tone hardened. "Let's finish this!"  
  
Jack grinned coldly. "Nothing would make me happier." He replied.  
  
Together the pair began to stalk forward, their sweat and dirt streaked faces alight with almost identical looks of hard determination. Alvis looked alert when he saw the change. He saw how their movements became more fluid and controlled. His blood began to pump harder with anticipation. The two strangers were finally showing their true colours, and now they would fight!  
  
With a nod to Jack, Lara stopped two meters away from Tyr, just out of ranger. She looked at Tyr. "Come and get me." She said.  
  
Tyr sneered and swung, expecting Lara to dodge and move back. But instead, Lara steeped to the side and round-housed him in the stomach, his momentum carrying straight into her kick. She grabbed his spear with one hand and used the other to wrench the spear savagely out of Tyr's grasp. Before Tyr could react, she swung the spear like a staff, hitting him twice in the ribs, before striking him on the temple with enough force to knock him out. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The Chief looked on, completely silent, with a surprised look on his face because the whole attack had taken seconds.  
  
At the same time as Tyr attacked Lara, Alvis had attacked Jack. He used the spear like a staff, and swung at Jack's knee. As he saw the blow, Jack finally let his training take over. Jack spun out of the way and immediately came around with a back fist. He caught a surprised Alvis on the cheekbone, before ducking under another swing and elbowing Alvis with enough force to drive the air from his lungs. Then Jack twisted around and punched Alvis in the nose, breaking it.  
  
Alvis staggered back a few steps, and Jack immediately moved, kicking out his knee before lashing out with a spinning kick that knocked Alvis unconscious. Alvis hit the ground a second after Tyr, his spear still clasped in his hand.  
  
"Impressive." Lara said.  
  
Jack grinned. "Thank you."  
  
Then they turned to the other warrior - all who had stopped dead with amazement. Lara twirled her spear threateningly and arched an eyebrow. "Who's next?" she asked pleasantly. 


	12. Part Twelve

Lara watched the men in front of her and tried to keep her legs from shaking. Bloody Hell, she was tired! She took a deep breath and focused. She had to fight because Daniel was still out there and he needed help.  
  
"Lara?" Jack whispered. "I can't take much more of this."  
  
Lara heard the exhaustion in his words. "I know how you feel. We could do with a bit of luck right now."  
  
The Chief stood up, and spoke. This caused Lara to look sharply at him before replying. Jack could here the tiredness, irritation and anger in her tone and - not for the first time - wished he could understand what they were talking about. But he couldn't, and once again asked Lara what they were saying.  
  
"The Chief told his men to stop." She said. "He extends his hospitality to us."  
  
"Wasn't he just trying to kill us a few seconds ago?" Jack asked, a little confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And now we're his guests?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why doesn't this seem like good news?" Jack asked dryly.  
  
Lara smiled. "Now, now. Don't be rude." She teased.  
  
He smiled back. Then the Chief spoke again, and gestured to the ledge everyone was sitting on. "He asks us to join him." Lara said.  
  
"Well, we might as well." Jack said, smiling. "I could do with a sit down."  
  
* * *  
  
The Chief watched the pair of strange warriors walk tiredly towards the ledge. He still felt surprised and shocked at the way they had fought his two best warriors - one of which was his son. They had danced around for so long before showing their true colours, and the Chief realised they hadn't wanted to hurt his son - because it would mean death for them if they had killed him.  
  
And the Chief wasn't sure what to think about that. These strangers were obviously intelligent. They were also good fighters, as they proved in the fight - and also in the ease they had avoided his best trackers. The Chief also knew that they were more that partners of circumstance. They had fought together before and trusted each other.  
  
The Chief smiled speculatively. They were probably lovers too. There was too much attraction between them for them not to be, and they had a certain tenderness that meant they cared for each other. They truly were worthy of defeating his son. And for that he would not kill them. They had acted with intelligence, care and honour and he could show them no less.  
  
He would give them food, shelter and medical care, and whatever aid he could. No more than that, but no less. The Chief nodded in satisfaction. Yes, that was what he would do.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara glanced behind her, to see several women running towards Tyr and Alvis, cloth bags in their hands. They were soon cradling injuries and taking out bandages, and Lara smiled at the similarity between them and an emergency medical team on Earth.  
  
Jack and Lara soon made their way to a corner of the ledge where two of the tribe were waiting for them. The man stepped forward with Lara's backpack and their weapons and beside him a woman stood with a platter of food. Lara nodded to them, and the man inclined his head in return before retreating.  
  
Gingerly Lara sat down, and leant against the rock wall behind her and opened her pack. Jack looked at the variety of exotic fruits and breads on the rough wooden plate he was holding. He selected something that looked almost like an orangey brown pear and sniffed it. It smelt sweet and kind of like a citrus. He shrugged his shoulders before biting into it, and was delighted to find it tasted almost like a very sweet orange.  
  
"You should try this." Jack said. "It's good."  
  
"In a minute." Lara replied absently.  
  
She was carefully peeling back the edges of the material of her trouser leg from around the wound on her thigh. She gasped softly as a piece of material was ripped free from where it was stuck to the wound by dried blood.  
  
Lara then used the knife from her boot to cut the rest of her trouser leg away. Jack looked concerned when he saw the large gash on Lara's leg, which was still seeping blood. "Do you need a hand?" he asked her.  
  
Lara looked up and gave him a small smile. "No thanks," she said.  
  
Expertly, which only came from having done this type of thing many times before, Lara cleaned and bandaged her leg. When she was done, she stood up carefully and handed Jack a blanket. "What's this?" Jack asked, as he put the platter of food on the ground.  
  
"A blanket." Lara said dryly. "You use it to sleep."  
  
Jack gave her a look of annoyance mixed with dry humour. "What's it for?"  
  
"I need to change. Hold it up for me, would you?" Lara replied.  
  
Jack grinned and nodded, holding the blanket out so no one else could see Lara from the chest downwards. When Lara caught his grin, she shook her head. "No peeking." She said.  
  
Sighing loudly, Jack made a big show of forcing himself to turn away, and heard Lara chuckle softly from behind him. He smiled in reply, and continued to hold the blanket until Lara had finished. When he turned around again, she was wearing a pair of very short shorts - a part of her usual tomb raiding attire Jack remembered.  
  
"All done?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then Lara dug out something black from her backpack. "Here you go."  
  
Jack caught the material as Lara tossed it at him, and realised it was his spare black T-shirt. Gratefully, he pulled it on and suddenly felt a lot warmer, despite the sun that was beginning to peak through the grey clouds.  
  
Lara sat down again, and Jack joined her. Since she was ravenous, Lara grabbed some of the fruit and bread from the plate and was surprised to find it tasted like a very sweet orange. "This isn't bad." She said,  
  
"Told you." Was all Jack said, as he munched some of the bread. "The bread's not bad either."  
  
"Mmm." Lara agreed.  
  
In no time at all, the plate was empty and Lara and Jack were feeling a little bit fuller. "We'd better get started." Jack said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lara asked.  
  
"Well, Daniel's still out there."  
  
"I know that, Jack." Lara said. "But we need our rest or we'll be no help to him."  
  
"Alright, we'll stay for half an hour."  
  
"Half an hour?" Lara said, turning to look at him. "Jack, we need sleep. We should grab a couple of hours while we can." Annoyance began to creep into Lara's tone.  
  
Jack glared at her. "We have to find Daniel."  
  
"Daniel's a big boy, Jack." Lara said in an angry tone. "I'm sure he can look after himself for a few more hours!"  
  
It was probably the lack of sleep and draining couple of days they had just had, but both Lara and Jack had really short tempers. Over the course of a few sentences, their voices had risen until they were almost yelling at each other.  
  
Jack got to his feet. "We need to find Daniel. We can rest later." He snapped.  
  
Lara jerked herself to her feet, angrily glaring at him and ignoring the pain her abrupt standing had caused in her leg. "Jack, are you TRYING to kill yourself?" she snapped back.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
"Running off, while barely being able to stand is not exactly a smart thing to do, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, well at least Daniel will still be alive when I find him!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Daniel can take care of himself!" Lara yelled back.  
  
"He's an archaeologist!" Jack snapped as if that explained everything.  
  
That made Lara even more furious. "So am I!" she yelled. "Stop being such a . . . a . . . mindless soldier and think for a minute!"  
  
"I am thinking!"  
  
By this point, most of the tribe was watching Lara and Jack with interest. Even though they didn't know what was being said, the argument was loud, animated and just as much an entertainment to them as the fight had been. They were a passionate people, and because of that they enjoyed a good fight - whether it was with weapons or words.  
  
"Are you implying I'm not?" Lara continued.  
  
"Look, Daniel's out there and . . . "  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Lara retorted.  
  
And then suddenly Jack was kissing her with all the frustration, annoyance and tenderness that they both felt for each other. Lara slipped her hands up his chest and felt the warm, hard flesh beneath his T-shirt. Jack hands cupped her waist and pulled her hard against him while his mouth took what he wanted - as did Lara's.  
  
They finally broke apart minutes later, out of breath and decidedly hot under the collar. "We still need some sleep before we go after Daniel." Lara said flatly, Jack's arms still around her and her mouth inches from his.  
  
"I know." Jack said softly. "You're right. I just can't help it."  
  
"We'll find him Jack." Lara said.  
  
* * *  
  
The Chief watched the pair know standing in each others arms. He smiled, as he remembered many an argument he had had with his wife like that, before she had died. There was nothing like a good argument to stir the blood, and a good kiss to stir everything else.  
  
The pair walked back to where they had been sitting and laid out the blanket they had brought. The Chief gestured for someone else to bring them another one, as the two warriors lay down curled in each others arms.  
  
Authors Note: Well, what do you think? ~Cheeky. 


	13. Part Thirteen

Daniel groaned softly as he breathed in the smell of damp earth and a familiar sickly sweet sent. But he couldn't place it. He could barely think and his head felt as if it had been run over by a train. Slowly Daniel became aware that he was lying sprawled in the dirt in the middle of a clearing. He blinked and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, gritting his teeth when his head throbbed harder. As he looked around, Daniel felt a nagging feeling that he had been here before. But when? And why?  
  
The soft breeze brought another breath of the sickly sweet smell to Daniel and his fuzzy head suddenly seemed a little bit clearer. It was then that Daniel spotted the altar. He had definitely been here before. He remembered crouching before it . . .  
  
Jack. A picture of a scowling, silver haired man popped into Daniel's head and he grinned slightly as he remembered Jack's sarcastic comments. Sometimes he couldn't stand the man, but those moments were few and far between. He trusted Jack with his life and counted him amongst his closest friends. As he knew the Colonel did too.  
  
The Colonel! More information came flooding into his head. Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1 and member of the US Air Force. More and more memories flooded into Daniel's head. He remembered. His name was Dr. Daniel Jackson and part of SG-1 along with Jack, Major Samantha Carter and the former First Prime and Jaffa, Teal'c.  
  
A twig snapped behind him and Daniel leapt to his feet and spun around. In front of him was a slightly stooped, broad shouldered man. "You're awake." He said.  
  
"Yes, father." Daniel replied.  
  
"Good, I was worried." The man said. "When I saw you fall and hit your head, I feared the worst."  
  
Daniel fought to keep the disgusted look off his face. He remembered how this man had made him believe he was his son and kidnapped him - all so he could get his hands on superior technology and use it against those who were weaker. He had even made up a false cause to justify his actions.  
  
Daniel frowned in mock confusion. "Where was I going, father?"  
  
"You just decided to go for a walk to clear your head."  
  
The man stepped forward, and his tunic slipped open for a second, and Daniel noticed a zat gun put through his belt. He glanced down at his feet, and noticed that while he was in his BDU's, his weapons were missing. Daniel stumbled forward, faking being woozy.  
  
"Father . . . could you give me a hand?" he asked in a breathless voice. "My head . . . "  
  
Daniel staggered into the man and grabbed the zat gun in one quick move. He stepped back and shot the man before he could react. "That's for kidnapping me." Daniel said, scowling. "And your just lucky I have to go, or you would be in trouble right now."  
  
And with that, Daniel turned on his heal, and made his way out of the clearing. Tavrek wanted to get his hands on Asgard technology, and Daniel would just have to get it first.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara blinked as she opened her eyes. The rock ledge was hard beneath the thin blanket she was lying on, but despite that, she didn't want to move. She was warm and exhausted. It took Lara a moment to realise what that warmth was. When she did, she smiled wickedly, and wriggled slightly beneath Jack's arm.  
  
Her only response was a soft groan. She rolled over onto her side, and levered herself up on her elbow. Grinning, she bent close to Jack's ear. "Boo!" she said, loudly.  
  
"What?" Jack sat up, as Lara burst out laughing at his expression.  
  
An expression that darkened when he realised what had happened. Lara just continued to laugh. "What did you do that for?" Jack snapped.  
  
Lara turned to look at him, her eyes sparkling with humour. "Because it was too good an opportunity to pass up?" she said.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Lara's grin got wider. "Yep."  
  
Jack leaned in closer to Lara, and before she knew it, he was kissing her again. A minute later, he pulled back. "What was that for?" Lara asked, slightly bemused.  
  
"It was too good a opportunity to pass up." Jack replied.  
  
Lara rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed. A second later he looked up, when he saw a man approach them holding a platter of food. He put it down in front of them and left. Lara looked at Jack, before reaching over and grabbing some of the fruit. She bit into it hungrily and absently passed some to Jack.  
  
She didn't see his small smile when she did so, or they way he sat back and watched her settle down into the blankets. For a few comfortable minutes, Lara and Jack shared the food and watched the others around them. Then, suddenly, there was a sharp cry and a group of about ten warriors ran into the valley.  
  
Lara rolled to her feet and grabbed her guns, Jack a second behind her. She quickly strapped them on and grabbed her backpack as Jack clicked the safety off his pistol. Lara noticed that the newcomers were blond and fair- skinned people, quite unlike the tribe. They carried swords and knives, but nothing Goa'uld, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing they needed right now, was some Goa'uld trying to take over this planet.  
  
There was a loud shout, and the warriors of the tribe began to charge at the newcomers. "What's going on?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think these are enemies they were supposed to be chasing when they found us." Lara replied.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
Lara continued to watch the fight as the two groups hit each other like waves crashing into each other. There bronze skinned friends whirled and spun, darting in and out with their spears and knives, while their enemies stabbed and cleaved with their large swords.  
  
Then suddenly a loud noise burst out and echoed off the cliff walls. A familiar noise that seemed out of place within the warriors holding swords and spears . . .  
  
A gunshot.  
  
Lara tensed at the sound and felt Jack do the same behind her. Her eyes scanned the crowd of fighting bodies, and saw a man crumple to the ground. But that was not what had caught her attention. What had, was the small dark object, clasped in his killers hand.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Lara agreed. "A Beretta."  
  
She glanced back at Jack. "Daniel's Beretta." Jack said.  
  
Lara nodded, and took off, her guns comforting weights in her hands. She ran to the edge of the ledge, and didn't pause as she flipped directly off it and into the crowd of fighters. Jack watched her calmly, as he lined up his gun. He fired, and the man with the Beretta visibly ducked. Then he glanced up, and saw Jack, before noticing Lara fighting her way towards him a second later. He turned and fled, but Jack was already moving.  
  
"Oh no, you don't." he growled.  
  
* * *  
  
General Hammond looked out over the familiar faces sitting before him, and breathed a sigh of relief that he had finally got the NID and Colonel Forrest out of the SGC. Now, he could get down to the problem of finding Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill . . . and whatever trouble they had gotten themselves into. Not to mention figuring out why Major Carter and Teal'c were convinced Jack had killed Daniel . . .  
  
"Sir?" Carter asked, noticing the frown on his face.  
  
"Tell me again why you believe the Colonel killed Dr. Jackson?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I saw it, sir." She said. "Although, for some reason, I don't feel as sure of it as I did a few hours ago, sir."  
  
"I, too, am experiencing the same lack of complete belief in my memories General Hammond." Teal'c added.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I can't find anything wrong with them, sir." She said. "As far as I can tell, they are in perfect health, and firmly believe what they saw."  
  
Suddenly Teal'c interrupted the conversation. "Dr. Fraiser?" he said.  
  
"Yes Teal'c?" Janet replied.  
  
"My memories are fading." Teal'c said. "I now remember a dart hitting my arm just before we were in range of the camp." He looked at General Hammond. "And I do not remember being able to see O'Neill."  
  
"What does that mean?" Hammond snapped. "Dr. Fraiser?"  
  
He turned to the petite woman, who was frowning hard. "Sir, I think I need to run some more tests. If what is happening to Teal'c is true, then they might have been infected with some sort of memory controlling drug. It would explain their fading belief."  
  
"Then why isn't it happening to me?" Carter asked.  
  
"Probably because of Teal'c's symbiote." Janet replied. "He can process and absorb chemicals a lot faster than humans, which would explain why the drug is wearing off faster for him."  
  
"I want those test done fast, Dr. Fraiser." Hammond said. "We have two missing personnel on out hands."  
  
"Yes, sir." Janet replied. 


	14. Part Fourteen

Lara finally managed to fight her way through the fighting warriors to where the man with the Beretta had just been standing, and saw him running towards the way out of the valley. With a snarl and a muttered curse, Lara took off after him. Jack was only a couple of steps behind her.  
  
She urged her legs faster, and sprinted after the man. He was not getting away, not after all she had been through. She wanted to find Daniel like she had set out to do in the beginning and then help clear his name. But most of all, she wanted people to stop chasing her, hurting her, running away from her, and damn well not letting her get any sleep!  
  
Minutes past as Lara sprinted after the man, slowly gaining, and trying to dodge all the trees and underbrush around her. She was starting to gasp and the breath was burning in her chest when she finally caught up with him. She put on a final burst of speed and tackled the man. They landed in the dirt with a grunt, and immediately the man tried to wriggle way.  
  
Lara let him go, as she rolled fluidly to her feet, and lashed out with a kick to his stomach before the man could begin to run away again. The breath left his body in a whoosh, as Lara lashed out again, this time with a roundhouse kick to the jaw. He backed up a few steps, until his back was against a nearby tree. This time, when Lara's other leg shot out, it was more to pin him by the throat against the tree, than to cause any physical pain. But if it did, Lara wasn't sure she would be too upset.  
  
"Where is he?" she snapped.  
  
The man remained silent, and glared at Lara. She just grinned evilly, and pushed her foot even harder against his throat. He gasped for breath and growled something at her.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. "You'll have to speak a bit louder."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." The man said.  
  
"Wrong answer." Lara said, and squeezed his throat harder, almost suffocating him.  
  
As soon as Lara saw he got the message, she released the pressure on his throat so he could speak again. "What do you want, bitch?!" the man snapped as soon as he had caught his breath.  
  
A black automatic was placed against the man's temple, and the sound of it being cocked echoed eerily around. "We want to know where our friend is." Jack said, the anger evident even in his even tone. "The one you got this from." Jack slipped the gun out of the man's belt.  
  
"I don't know." The man said again.  
  
"Or you won't say?" Lara asked.  
  
"I . . . " the man broke off as Lara squeezed his throat again with her booted foot. The abruptly she let it drop, and a second later her fist connected with his stomach.  
  
Jack nudges the man with his automatic. "Where is he?" he asked.  
  
"Two miles east, in the cave by the crippled tree." The man said, at once scared by the look in Lara's eye and the weapon at his head.  
  
"Thank you." Jack said, and knocked the man unconscious with the butt of his gun.  
  
He looked at Lara. "Let's go." She said.  
  
The pair took of at a jog, their sprint and the events of the past two days having drained them of strength. But both Lara and Jack were stubborn people, and they wouldn't stop until they had found their lost friend.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a surprised Jack and Lara stopped dead in their tracks. Mouths agape they stared at the figure walking towards them. "How did you . . . " Jack said.  
  
"What happened to . . . " Lara began at the same time.  
  
Daniel just grinned as he walked up to them. "You mean, get myself out of trouble?" he asked.  
  
Lara and Jack just continued to stare at him, and he laughed. "I'm not completely helpless, you know."  
  
Daniel watched his friends break into wide grins, and noticed that they had obviously run into some problems, too. Jack's clothes were dirty, and somewhere he had lost his jacket and vest. His cheekbone was bruised and he had a cut on his forehead. Lara, too, was dirty, and she was wearing a black T-shirt, her shorts and her guns. Her face was bruised and scratched, and there was a white bandage around her thigh.  
  
"So, what have you two been up to, without me to keep an eye on you?" Daniel asked, grinning.  
  
Jack's grin turned into a scowl. "A lot!" he growled. "We've been chased, shot at and captured, denied food and sleep!"  
  
"Not to mention the fact that the SGC has been taken over by the NID, Jack was charged with your murder and we had to break several laws to get here." Lara added.  
  
Daniel looked at his friend and team mate. "Wow. Jack, I . . . "  
  
Jack looked at him. "You owe me, space monkey." He said. "So just turn you ass around, and go explain to Colonel Forrest that you're not dead, will you?"  
  
Daniel smiled gratefully at him. "Sounds fair. You coming?"  
  
"Right behind you, Danny boy."  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock at the door. "General Hammond?"  
  
"Enter." The General replied tiredly.  
  
Janet entered the room and came to stand before the desk. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked when she saw his face.  
  
"Just tried." Hammond answered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Janet said in understanding.  
  
She was tired too, but that wouldn't stop her doing what she had to do. "Sir, I would like to request permission to take a medical team to P9X-861. I believe whatever drug was used on Major Carter and Teal'c was found on that planet."  
  
"I would also like to request the presence of Major Carter and Teal'c on the planet, sir." She added.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think if they were to go back, sir, they might remember more of their experiences, which would help us locate the drug that was used to manipulate them."  
  
"Very well." Hammond said. "Gather your team. I'll send SG-3 to escort you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
* * *  
  
Slowly, because by now Lara and Jack were REALLY tired, the trio made their way back to the stargate, and hopefully to home. "You know," Jack said. "I half think we should stay here for a while. I could do with some sleep before all those questions."  
  
Daniel nodded, knowing just how many questions were bound to be levelled at them when they got back - and that was just by the SGC. Then NID would probably want to question them too, as well as the Tok'ra and everyone else on the base.  
  
Lara chuckled as they crested a hill. "You have no stamina." She said.  
  
"Oh?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yep." She said. "This isn't tired - come with me next time I save the world and you'll not what tired means."  
  
Below them the stargate stood on its platform and Daniel began to head towards it, but stopped when he realised his friends weren't following him. "I've saved the world plenty of time, myself." Jack said.  
  
"Ah, but you don't have to travel over five continents, explore seven tomb and have people attempt to kill you, roughly about twenty times a day."  
  
"True." Jack agreed. "But then, I have to face the Goa'uld."  
  
Daniel smiled at the good natured bickering - or at least he assumed it was good natured. But when he looked at the pair in front of him, he saw that they were grinning. He smiled thoughtfully. What exactly had they been up to?  
  
The trio walked towards the stargate, and just as Daniel was about to dial home, the gate engaged. Lara and Jack went for their guns, and Daniel took a step back as they saw the familiar rush of 'water'. But then Jack grinned when he saw who was stepping out of the stargate.  
  
"Right on time." He said to Lara, holstering her guns.  
  
Then he took a step towards surprised looking Janet, Sam and Teal'c - as well as a grinning SG-3 - and said, "It's about time you got here."  
  
"Sir . . ." Carter began.  
  
"Hey, Sam." Daniel said cheerfully. "This really is a fascinating planet."  
  
Janet grinned at Jack and Lara. "Ready to go home?"  
  
"Oh yes." Lara said with feeling, and Jack laughed. 


	15. Part Fifteen

But they didn't get very far. Major Blake was just congratulating Jack on finding the missing archaeologist, when a group of several warriors rushed at them from the nearby trees. "Dammit!" Jack cursed.  
  
"Not again!" Lara growled at the same time.  
  
The pair shared a wry grin for a second, before they moved. As Lara went left, Jack went right. Major Blake and his team spread out to guard the medical team, as did Daniel (with his newly returned Beretta and zat gun in hand), and Sam and Teal'c followed their CO and friend.  
  
The warriors were about ten in number, and a different group to the warriors that had attacked the tribe in the 'place of the Gods'. Lara briefly hoped that the tribe was doing alright, but considering the part of the fight she had seen, they would be fine.  
  
"Do we shoot to kill, sir?" Major Blake asked Jack.  
  
"No." he said, dodging the sword being swung at his head.  
  
At his answer, Daniel raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Why?" he asked.  
  
Jack grinned, punching a man in the face, before kicking another in the stomach. "Because I think the Asgard would like to talk to them first."  
  
Daniel nodded. "You have a point."  
  
Meanwhile, Lara had been busy, and now whirled a curved sword through the air - which was effectively keeping her opponents at bay. "Are you boys going to stop chatting and give me a hand?" she asked, punctuating her words with a sharp slash across the chest of someone who got too close.  
  
"But you seem to be doing fine all by yourself." Jack replied, breaking his opponent's nose before knocking him out.  
  
Janet watched the fight as Major Blake and Lieutenant Peters joined in the fight. Together, the four of them reduced the crowd of warrior to a heap of unconscious bodies in minutes. When they were sure everyone was out cold, Major Blake turned to Lara. "You know, you're a really useful person to have around in a fight." He grinned. "You must have taken at least five of them out yourself."  
  
Lara shrugged. "I try." She said, and flashed him a cheeky smile. "And it was only four."  
  
"Lara Croft is indeed a good fighter." Teal'c said. "She is strong, swift and intelligent. I would not like to face her across a ring."  
  
Lara looked at Teal'c, a look of wonder and amazement on her face. "Thank you, Teal'c." she said softly. "You, too, are a great warrior. I would always wish to be on your side of the fight, never against you."  
  
Teal'c inclined his head, and Lara echoed the gesture. "Alright," Jack said turning back to the medical team. "Unless anybody else wants to jump out and ambush us, how about we go home?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lara said, cleaning the sword she carried, before divesting it's owner of it's sheath as well.  
  
Everyone looked at her as she strapped the sheath to her back, and gracefully sheathed the sword. "What?" she asked when she caught them looking.  
  
"You're going to keep it?" Major Blake asked.  
  
Lara shrugged and grinned. "Some women collect shoes." She said. "I collect weapons."  
  
Blake laughed. The group turned towards the stargate, and Daniel faithfully dialled in Earth's address. As they did, Lieutenant Peters and Lieutenant Madison came up to Lara. "You fight really well, ma'am." Peters said.  
  
"Yeah." Madison agreed.  
  
After a moment of silence, Peters spoke again. "Ma'am . . . well, me 'n Hailey here, well we just wanted to say thanks for what you did for Colonel O'Neill. Everyone at the base really admires him, ya know? And well, we're just glad he's gonna be okay."  
  
Lara looked at the two Marines next to her and smiled. "I just helped out a friend." She said. "It's what friends do."  
  
Peters nodded, and Madison looked curious. "How did you meet the Colonel, ma'am?" she asked.  
  
"It was a while ago, now. I was trying to track down an artefact that had caught my eye, and . . . " Lara grinned. "Well, it just so happened that the Colonel and the rest of SG-1 was trying to get there hands on it, too."  
  
"So the rumours were right?"  
  
Lara grinned wickedly. "It depends was the rumours say. Because last time I was at the SGC, they were getting slightly exaggerated." She winked at Peters and Madison, before walking over to Janet and Sam.  
  
"Hello girls. How are we today?" she said.  
  
"Hi Lara." Janet said warmly. "Glad you had fun."  
  
"Oh, yes." Lara agreed. "It made a nice change from saving the world."  
  
Then she looked at Sam, who was frowning and looked very troubled. "Are you alright, Sam?"  
  
She looked up, her blue eyes full of guilt. "No, I'm fine." She replied.  
  
"Oh, bullshit." Lara said.  
  
"Let's go kiddies!" Jack called from up ahead as the stargate engaged, interrupting the moment.  
  
Sam took the opportunity to jog ahead. Janet and Lara shared a look. "We're going to have to talk to her." Janet said.  
  
"Definitely." Lara said. "It wasn't exactly her fault, from what I could tell."  
  
"Really?" Janet asked, her curiosity showing through. "I was hoping either you or Jack could help me with that, since whatever they drugged Sam and Teal'c with, I could pick it up."  
  
"Well, I'm not to sure about the drug itself, but I know there is a naturally occurring antidote in some flowers found near the altar Daniel was translating." Lara dug into her backpack and drew out a slightly crushed, but whole looking bunch of pink and black flowers. "Will that help?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Janet said grinning.  
  
"Are you two coming?" Jack asked. "We don't have all day, you know."  
  
Lara looked at him, and tossed her hair. "Men!" she said, just loud enough so he could hear. "Impatient, the lot of them!"  
  
Janet grinned and followed her friend through the gate. 


	16. Part Sixteen

It was hours before Jack, Lara and Daniel were able to get any sleep. Around 72 hours after Daniel had first gone missing, Jack finally collapsed on one of the beds in the guest rooms on the base, and groaned as he remembered what he had just been through once he had got back to the base.  
  
First was the medical, just to make sure he wasn't affected by that drug. Then he had had time for a shower and to grab a bite to eat, before he had had to recount his entire story at least three times to everyone who wanted to know. The debriefing had taken hours!  
  
And then he had had to have another medical after Janet hadn't finished analysing the flowers she had got from Lara, just to double check he was okay. After that, it was straight into another debriefing - this time on how to upgrade the security of the base since it had been so easy for him and Lara to get in.  
  
Not to mention the fact that Daniel had wanted to know everything he knew about the Asgard altar and the people it protected. To that he had simply told his friend to go and find Lara - since she was also an archaeologist and would know what he was talking about.  
  
With a sigh, Jack sank into the bed and let sleep take him over. He was going to sleep for a couple of days, before he even thought about moving. And he must of slept, because it was at least twelve hours later that Lara walked into his room.  
  
"Jack." She said, her tone serious.  
  
He merely grunted and rolled over onto his stomach. He was tired. Whatever it was, he'd do it tomorrow.  
  
"Jack." Lara repeated, louder this time.  
  
Then she sighed, and it seemed almost sad. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please?" she asked.  
  
Jack rolled over again, and sat up, noticing Lara's serious tone. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Lara bit her lip. "It's Sam. She won't talk to me, or Daniel. And she barely talks to Janet or Teal'c. I think she feels guilty that she believed you'd kill Daniel."  
  
"It wasn't her fault." Jack said. "She was drugged."  
  
"That don't stop guilt, Jack." She smiled wryly. "Trust me, I know."  
  
Jack smiled softly and shook his head. "You've really got to tell me about your adventures one of these days."  
  
"I will." Lara took a deep breath. "I think you need to talk to her. Tell her you don't blame her. Make her feel better."  
  
Jack nodded, sad that his friend would feel so guilty, and touched Lara cared enough to tell him this. "I'll talk to her." Jack agreed.  
  
Lara smiled. "Thank you, Jack."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack stood in the doorway and watched Sam work. He smiled. She was always doing something in here, whether it was building something or taking it apart to see how it worked or running an experiment. It figured that this would be the place she would come when she needed comfort.  
  
"Hey Carter." He said as he walked in. "What ya up to?"  
  
"Sir." She said, looking up.  
  
Jack could see the guilt flash in her blue eyes. In that way, she was so like Daniel, and when he thought about it, himself. They all felt guilty when they let down their friends. But Jack inwardly shook his head. It didn't matter if their friends blamed them or not.  
  
"I'm just reading over the data on a recent experiment." She added, and Jack didn't bother asking what about. He knew he wouldn't understand if she started talking about 'nintendos' of something just as complicated.  
  
"Well, that can wait. You need to eat." Jack replied.  
  
He had purposely waited until lunch time, so she would have no excuse not to come with him. And when he saw the doubt and reluctance in her eyes, he played his other card. "Danny and Lara are going to be there to." He said. "Although, I think Teal'c has already started eating. You know how hungry he gets."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam didn't even smile at the picture his words conjured - Teal'c sitting in front of a pile of food almost as big as himself.  
  
Sam got up and we walked down towards the mess, but Jack noticed she walked further away from him than usual and slightly ahead - as if she didn't want to look at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to keep the tone light. "Because if you're anything like me, you want to sleep for a week."  
  
"I'm fine, sir." She said.  
  
Jack frowned. She was dodging the issue - just like she had with everyone else. Jack knew what it was like to bottle feelings up inside, and he had learnt that it was better to share them with your friends, because your friends would inevitably help you with them.  
  
"Carter, tell the truth." He said flatly. "Something's bugging you, and as a *friend* I want to know what it is."  
  
"Nothing, sir, is wrong. Really." Sam replied. "I'm probably just a bit more tired than I thought, after everything."  
  
"Major Samantha Carter." Jack said. "That is bullshit."  
  
Sam turned to Jack, her eyes widening in surprise, and saw his face. He was not just going to let this go. "Sir . . . " she began.  
  
"The truth, Carter." He warned.  
  
Sam closed her eyes, and bit her lip. "I'm not sure I can tell you the truth." She said quietly.  
  
"Sure you can." Jack said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Because you have probably seen me at most of the worst moments in my life. We've been through hell together. And if that doesn't tell you that you can trust me, I don't know what will."  
  
"Of course I trust you! I don't think I would put my life in anyone else's hands!" she replied.  
  
"I'm not talking about trusting me with your life Carter. I'm talking about trusting me with whatever's going through that pretty little head of yours. And I'm not talking about your latest experiment."  
  
Once again, Sam looked nervous. "Sir, how can you want to help me?" she asked.  
  
Puzzled, Jack looked at her. "It's what friends do."  
  
"After what I did?" she said. "That didn't exactly inspire faith, did it?"  
  
"Is that what this is all about?" Jack asked. "You're guilty that you thought I killed Danny?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Carter." Jack said. "You were drugged. You weren't yourself. It's not the first time something like this has ever happened to us and you never felt so guilty about that."  
  
"But I should have known!"  
  
"From what Janet tells me, you did. Wasn't it you who suggested to her that you were beginning to have doubts that I killed him? Didn't you delay your mission to try and help me? And when you found out you could have been drugged, didn't you do everything you could to help me?"  
  
"Well . . . yes." Sam said.  
  
"I don't know many people who would have done that. Most people would have ignored their doubts and gone on with life - and not risked everything on something that might not be true. For all you knew, I could have bee the one under the influence of drugs, and that could have been why I killed Danny."  
  
Sam looked at him. "That's true, sir. But . . . "  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, Carter. No one else blames you. Stop being so hard on yourself!"  
  
Sam gave him a small half smile. "Sorry sir. I guess I just learnt that from a friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You, sir."  
  
"Oh." Jack looked sheepish. "Well, how about some lunch?" he quickly changed the subject, before Sam could start analysing *him*.  
  
"Sounds good to me, sir." She replied, with a grateful and knowing smile. Somehow, Jack thought, next time he needed comfort he might not get off so easy. 


	17. Part Seventeen

Author's Note: I now have another sequal up under the stargate category, called "One Missing Tok'ra". Cheeky.

* * *

Lunch was filled with jokes, laughter and stories. Janet and Sam told everybody about what had happened at the SGC – and went into great detail, when they explained the look on Colonel Forrest's face when General Hammond turned up. Jack in return, told a highly exaggerated version of what he and Lara had been through, with a rare display of humour that kept everyone in stiches.  
  
But it was Daniel that was the real star of the SGC. At least seven times through lunch, personnel of the base had come up to him and congratulated him on his escape, much to his chagrin. After a while, he turned accusingly to Jack. "Did you put them up to this?" he demanded.  
  
"Nope." Jack said. "They're doing that on their own – although I can't blame them. After all, the SGC's star archaeologist, who is famous for getting into more trouble than he can get out of, managed to rescue himself."  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement, except Lara, who asked. "Star archaeologist? I thought you said I was the star archaeologist?" And then everyone burst into laughter at Jack's expression, while Lara winked conspiratorially at Sam and Janet.  
  
It was a few hours later that Jack and Lara finally found themselves alone again. Between the interviews and reports, the congratulations and interest from the personnel – not to mention their friends – and just catching up on sleep, it had been almost two days since they had gotten back from P9X-861.  
  
"I'm glad that's over." Jack said, flopping down into a chair.  
  
"I know what you mean." Lara replied, sitting down opposite him, on the other side of his desk.  
  
The pair had finally sought refuge in Jack's office, hoping people might think he was catching up on paperwork and leave him alone. But Jack doubted it. He was well known around the base as detesting paperwork and welcoming almost any interruption.  
  
"So, what did you think about your first trip offworld?" Jack asked.  
  
"I could have done without being chased all over that damn planet." She said dryly. "But then again, it might not have been so fun if we hadn't been chased by a pack of barbarians determined to kill us."  
  
"You have a warped sense of fun, Croft."  
  
"Why, thank you Colonel."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"I'll just bet it was." Lara retorted wickedly.  
  
Jack just grinned cheekily in reply. And because Lara was feeling in a playful mood, she got up out of her chair and stalked over to Jack. "This time it's mine." She said, and leaned forward.  
  
The kiss was a teasing brush of lips that ended as soon as it had begun. Lara leaned back again, her smile wricked, before Jack grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her mouth back to his. Their lips devoured each other as Jack opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.  
  
His hands slid to her waist and pulled her down into his lap. Lara slipped her hands under his jacket and T-shirt to the warm skin and hard muscle beneath. She groaned softly as he kissed her passionately, his mouth hot on hers. His grip tightened in response and she felt his muscles tense.  
  
"Sorry, Jack." Came a familiar and amused voice. "Didn't realize you were busy."  
  
"And we certainly didn't mean to interrupt." Came another amused voice.  
  
Lara smiled against Jack's mouth and they broke apart. Lara turned to find Daniel and Janet standing in the doorway with amused smiles on their faces, but she made to move to leave Jack's lap. Instead she raised an eyebrow at them. "Can we help you with anything?"  
  
"Nope, it can wait." Janet said, grinning.  
  
"Sure can." Daniel agreed.  
  
"Well, don't forget to shut the door on your way out." Jack said.  
  
The two left, shutting the door as they left. A few seconds later, Jack and Lara heard a burst of muffled laughter coming from the corridor. "You do realise this will be all over the base in a few seconds?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes." Lara said.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "It's not like they'll be saying anything new anyway." She added. "Thje only difference is that this time it might be true."  
  
Jack chuckled softly. "Fair enough."  
  
Lara leaned down to start where they had left off, when the phone rang. She groaned as Jack picked it up. He listened for a moment and held it up to her. "It's for you." He said.  
  
"Hello?" Lara said.  
  
"Lara?" said a relieved voice with its familiar English accent. "Thank God."  
  
"Hilary? What's going on?"  
  
"I've been trying to find you for days. You've been gone for a week! You said you'd be back in three days."  
  
"Sorry, Hilary. Something came up." Lara said.  
  
"You could have called." Hilary said.  
  
"That would have been a little hard." Lara said dryly. "Since I was halfway across the galaxy at the time."  
  
There was silence on the other end, as Hilary didn't know what to say to this news. Lara laughed. "I'm safe and sound, Hilary. I'll probably be home in a week or two. I've decided to take a vacation."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Hilary asked, once again the competent caretaker.  
  
"No thank you. I'll call you before I come home." Lara said.  
  
"Alright. Have fun Lara."  
  
"Oh, I will." She said, shooting Jack a sidelong glance. "Bye then."  
  
"Bye Lara." Hilary replied, and Lara hung up the phone.  
  
Lara looked at and amused looking Jack. "I wonder what will be next?" he asked dryly. "A Goa'uld invasion?"  
  
Lara laughed. "Probably."  
  
"Well, what do you say to getting out of here, then?"  
  
"And where would we be going?" Lara asked.  
  
"A little cabin in the wilds of Minnesota." Jack said. "Surrounded by woods, not a soul for miles except a few fish."  
  
"Sounds like heaven."  
  
Jack grinned. "Well, give me half an hour and we'll be out of here."

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Daniel and Janet were sitting in the mess when Sam and Teal'c came and joined them. "Have you seen the Colonel?" she asked. "I want to talk to him."  
  
Daniel grinned and winked at Janet. Confused, Sam looked at them. "What?"  
  
"Last time we saw Jack, he was a little busy." Daniel said.  
  
"Doing what?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Kissing Lady Croft." Janet answered. "And I don't mean a peck on the cheek either."  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c said.  
  
Sam looked at them in surprise. "Really?" Then she grinned. "Oh, boy. I would have loved to have seen his face when you interrupted."  
  
"He was slightly annoyed." Daniel said.  
  
"I'll bet." Sam said.  
  
"They're in his office if you want a peek." Janet said wickedly.  
  
"He deserves a bit of privacy." Sam said. Then she grinned. "Oh, who am I kidding!"  
  
Janet laughed. "I'm almost sorry I didn't have a camera. She was sitting in his lap and everything."  
  
Sam looked speculatively at Janet and Daniel. "Well . . . "  
  
Teal'c looked at them. "I do not believe that would be wise, Major Carter."  
  
"Why not?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Because you would undoubtedly be caught." He replied. "However, if someone else were to do it, then you would not get the blame."  
  
"Teal'c!" Janet said. "I didn't think you had a mischievous bone in your body."  
  
"Oh, you should see the pranks he pulls on us." Daniel said, making a face.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sam Janet and Daniel stood around the corner from Jack's office and tried to hide their mischievous smiles. But it was hard. This was the perfect opportunity to get back at Jack for all his sarcastic comments and smart-alecky answers. And they weren't about to let it slip by.  
  
Teal'c approached the door, and knocked on it. But there was no answer. He waited a moment, before opening the door, before turning on his heel and returning to the other three. "He is not there, and neither is Lara Croft." He told them.  
  
"That's because the Colonel is on holiday." Said a voice from behind them.  
  
"Sir!" Janet and Sam said in surprised.  
  
"General." Teal'c said.  
  
Daniel looked at him. "Sir, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I got a report that four of my senior personnel were causing trouble and came down to see if it was true. But it isn't, is it?"  
  
"No sir." Janet said.  
  
They all turned to go, but Sam turned around. "When will the Colonel be back, sir?" she asked.  
  
"In two weeks." The General said. "He said he needed to get away from all the interruptions."  
  
Janet and Daniel blushed something as the four of them left. The General smiled slightly, before turning back the way he came, and wondered if could just pack up and leave as well. Jack certainly had the right idea.

* * *

  
  
Nobody noticed two figures slipping out of the base, both in civilian clothes and carrying bags. They both got into a truck and soon disappeared out of sight of the base. Lara laughed. "I hope they don't get too mad." She said.  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you knew what they would be up to." Jack replied, as he put in some music. "But forget about that. We're on holiday."  
  
Lara looked at the handsome man sitting beside her as the first chords of a guitar played through the speakers, and grinned. Oh, yes. She was on holiday. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
THE END 


End file.
